Are you afraid of the dark?
by Eevil Hero
Summary: [Complete]Roxas keeps having dreams about someone he's never met before. So what happens when they meet face to face? And how is it that she seems to know so much about him already? Who is she anyway? [RoxasXNamine, RikuXOc]
1. Prequel

This is my first fic in a while. Kinda rusty….So tell me what you think, k? This is the prequel to my currently untitled story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Roxas. Wouldn't it be cool if I did. ;-)

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas?…Roxas? Are you awake?"

_No. Leave me alone._

"Roxas, please wake up. It's almost time."

_I can't._

"Now you're just being difficult."

_It can't be helped. Sorry._

"You're not sorry! You're just being lazy."

_Leave me alone. I need sleep._

"You've slept long enough, now come on! Please?"

_Why can't you just accept that I'm not coming?_

"Because I don't want to, now come on!"

_I'm going back to sleep._

"The others will leave without you if you don't hurry up!"

_So? It's not like anyone will miss me…_

"Sure they will!"

_You're just saying that so I'll come._

"If I didn't want you there, why would I be bothering you so insistently?"

_Because you're weird?_

"Hey! That wasn't nice."

_Sorry…_

"Haha. I don't mind. But seriously…please come with us."

_I don't belong with you…with them…I don't fit._

"What do you mean?"

_You know what I mean. I'm _different_ from the rest of them._

"And you actually think they care?"

_I care._

"I don't see why. _I_ like you just the way you are."

_…Who the heck are you anyways?_

"Don't you remember?"

_Not really, no._

"That makes me sad in a way…though I guess I should have seen it coming."

_Now you're just confusing me._

"You're no different from the others."

_That's a lie._

"Yes, I know. But still…in a way…it's almost the truth."

_…_

"Roxas…just because you don't have the one thing you want most doesn't mean you have nothing."

_It's not just that I have nothing. It's that I _am_ nothing._

"Are those your words or someone else's?"

_Either way, it's true._

"Only if you believe it is."

_Well I do._

"…Roxas…do you really…do you really and truly believe that?"

_…_

"I thought not…"

_But it doesn't matter. I'm still not…normal._

"Define normal."

_Well that doesn't sound dumb at all._

"But seriously! You act like the others do, you talk like the others, dress like them. What makes you think you're so different?

_Because I can't feel like them._

"Have you ever tried?"

_Maybe…how would I ever be able to tell if I don't know what a lot of emotions feel like?_

"What are you so afraid of anyway? Just tell me that."

_ I don't know…_

"Are you still…afraid of the dark?"

_……This is pointless. I'm leaving now. Bye._

"When you're ready to answer my question, I'll be here…waiting…"

--------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, that's it. Sorry, it's short. But please R&R! D


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

-----------------------------------------------------

The last day of summer had a very heavy feeling to it. Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette would all be leaving the very next day to go to Destiny Islands and back to school.

At the moment, the four of them were sitting together in their usual spot. Olette and Pence were happily talking about their return to school, Hayner was throwing darts, and Roxas was sitting on a crate, hugging one knee and letting his other leg swing, staring off into the distance.

Hayner noticed the look on his friend's face but didn't say anything for a while. But finally he just couldn't stand it. He threw the last of the darts at the target and got a bull's eye (His first one, too! Shame he wasn't looking) and walked over to Roxas, throwing himself down on the next crate over. Roxas didn't appear to notice.

Hayner followed Roxas' gaze and said, "I can see why you're finding that wall so fascinating. I mean really…how did that dark splotch get there? It's just so…amazing."

Roxas looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Hayner smiled and ruffled his friend's hair. "I'm just joking with you, geez! Lighten up a little, will ya? It's the last day of summer."

Roxas let out a small sigh that Hayner couldn't hear. "I know…"

"So what's the problem. Have a _little _fun at least." His smile faded when Roxas continued to stare off into the distance with unfocused eyes. His voice got serious. "Hey…what's wrong? You're hardly ever like this…"

"It's just…I get the feeling that I shouldn't go back to school."

Hayner chuckled. "We all get that feeling. School sucks."

Roxas shook his head. "That's not what I mean…" He sighed again, audibly this time. He ran his fingers impatiently through his hair. "I feel like I'm…like I'm not…" He broke off. Even the thought sounded stupid to him. Hayner would just laugh if he told him the truth.

"What? Come on, you can tell me. That's what friends are for, right?"

Roxas was silent for a moment and then said, "I don't think I should leave Twilight Town."

Hayner's look turned to one of confusion. "Why not?"

Roxas shook his head. "I don't know."

Hayner was silent for a moment, thinking. "When did you decide this?"

"It wasn't my decision-!" Roxas started to protest, but Hayner cut him off.

"Sorry, bad wording on my part. Just…when did you start feeling this way?"

At this, Roxas looked away. He hadn't told anyone about the dreams…about her…or anything that she'd said to him.

Hayner stared at Roxas intently. "This is really bothering you…isn't it?"

Before Roxas could reply, they were interrupted when someone unexpected came to join them.

The four friend turned to stare at her with blank expressions on their faces. Of all people to come here, why her? She was the last person any of them expected to come here willingly.

Fujin walked straight up to Roxas and handed something to him. He looked at it blankly. "Letter," she said. When Roxas met her eyes, obviously not comprehending, she sight exasperatedly and said, "Seifer got it by mistake. It's for you."

All of them jumped. "You can talk!" Hayner sputtered.

Fujin smirked and said, "Naturally." She then turned and left without another word.

After a few more moments of shocked silence, Pence asked, "So, Roxas…who's it from?"

Roxas shook his head, opened it, and began to read. As his eyes scanned further down the page, he jumped up, eyes wide. When he'd finished he ran off without another word, leaving his friends without so much as a backward glance.

--------------------------------------------

It's short, I know. Please R&R. D I'll love you forever! puts on a puppy-dog face


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

----------------------------------

Roxas stared out the window of the train at the water rushing past them. He hadn't said a word since the incident yesterday and the others were starting to get worried.

"Hey, maybe we should say something to him," Pence whispered for about the hundredth time.

"I don't know…maybe we should leave him alone…you know…let him talk to us when he's ready…" Olette replied, her voice soft.

"Do you guys know where he went?" Hayner asked. They both shook their heads "I mean…he's never just run off like that before…"

Just then, Roxas stood and walked out of the compartment.

"Maybe he heard us…" Pence said as they all stared after him. (Well, that wasn't obvious at all…)

_"Are you the one that sent me this letter?"_

_"Heh. Maybe. Does it really matter?"_

_"You said you could tell me…"_

_"Tell you what?"_

_"Everything…"_

_"That depends. What do you want to know?"_

"Hey, you okay?"

"Huh?" Roxas looked around and found himself face-to-face with Kairi. "Oh. Hey Kai," he said, using her nickname.

She tilted her head slightly. "Sora's usually the only one to call me that. There _must_ be something wrong. So what is it?" She smiled.

Roxas looked at her innocent visage and laughed.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"It's just...you looked so much like Selphie just then…" He chuckled.

She stared at him blankly for a moment and then joined in his laughter. "Yeah, I guess she's rubbed off on me. Hehe."

The door of a nearby compartment opened and Sora stuck his head out. "Oh, there you are Kairi! Riku and I were wondering where you'd run off to." He smiled his big cheesy smile. Then he noticed there was someone with her. "Oh! Roxas! Hi!"

Roxas laughed harder. "Thanks for noticing me. I'm only your other half, after all."

Sora gave him a blank look and Roxas and Kairi burst out laughing. Sora, still slightly confused, started laughing, too. (Laughing is contagious after all. Haha.)

Just then, Riku emerged, too. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Roxas, Sora, and Kairi all exchanged a look and started laughing all over again. Completely lost but totally amused, Riku laughed too. It felt good to be together again.

Hayner and the others looked through the window in the door, watching jealously.

"Doesn't Roxas like us anymore?" Olette asked in a small voice.

Hayner snorted. "Why would he need us when he's got _them?"_ He threw himself down into his seat, arms folded.

"Maybe he's just happy to see them?" Pence suggested. "I mean, it has been three months after all…"

Hayner scoffed moodily.

Olette looked from Pence to Hayner to Roxas. Finally, she said, "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you," Hayner said.

Olette sighed as she walked out. Why did Hayner always have to get so gloomy whenever Roxas was with them? Roxas is_ allowed_ to have other friends and Hayner needed to learn to accept that fact. But as she looked at them, smiling and talking so freely together, she couldn't help but notice that she felt – ever so slightly – the same way.

Weren't they good enough for him anymore?

-----------------------------------

Sorry, it's another short one, but I've got finals this week. XD Lots of studying to do. Last week of school though, so I promise to have a nice long update real soon. (Not that anyone cares except my sister and Courtney… haha. But I thought I'd throw it in there anyway). Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been trying but until today it wouldn't let me upload it. And I've been having some trouble writing it, but now I think I should be okay for a while. Updates should come every three days or so, if not more frequently. I hope to make it every other day soon. Okay, that's enough from me. Here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they first got to school, it was the same as it always was. The stones were still uneven and ancient looking, the lake was still crystal clear, and the sky, as usual, was cloudy.

They all grabbed their things and dragged them inside the building they'd be living in for the next eight months. Naminé and Kairi were roommates again, as were Sora and Riku, Olette and Selphie, Pence and (some random NPC that doesn't appear in this fanfic and therefore doesn't need and name) and Roxas and Hayner.

Hayner seemed to be in a particularly foul mood as they unpacked their things and got settled in. Roxas, probably very wisely, decided not to say anything about it. (yeah…I know…kinda pointless to mention it then…)

Hayner finished relatively quickly and left without so much as a glance at his best friend. Roxas shook his head, shrugged, and kept working.

"So, first day back and already you two are fighting?" Roxas looked up to find Riku leaning in his doorway, arms crossed, a small smirk on his face.

Roxas rolled his eyes and shook his head. As he turned back to his suitcase he waved a hand lazily at one of the two wooden chairs in the room. Riku sat down in it, watching his friend, amusement in his bright green eyes. "We're not fighting," Roxas muttered. When Riku snorted in disbelief, Roxas threw his underwear at him, hitting Riku square in the face. "We're not," he repeated as Riku jumped up, throwing the boxers from him in disgust. Roxas barely suppressed a laugh at the look in Riku's face. "If we are," he continued, straight-faced, "I'm not aware of it. And what did you mean 'already'? It's not like he and I fight often."

Now that the underwear was at a safe distant from him – a good six feet or so away on Hayner's bed – Riku flung himself back in his chair, keeping a careful eye on Roxas' hands to make sure he didn't try _that_ little stunt again. It was one thing to be friends with someone and quite another to have his underwear in your face. Finally he sighed and said, "You two always seem to have some kind of disagreement going with one another all the time, whether we're at school or not. I'm honestly surprised you two are best friends, the way you squabble like an old married couple."

"Hey, you want me to throw something _worse_ at you?" Roxas threatened.

"What could _possibly_ be worse than your _underwear_?" Riku wanted to know. Then, seeing the look in his friend's eyes he said hurriedly, "Never mind. I don't think I _want_ to know." Only after Roxas had turned back to folding and sorting his clothes into piles did he say, "I was just worried about you two, is all. Hayner doesn't seem like himself. Has he said anything to you?"

"No," Roxas said, his voice smooth. Riku hadn't missed the moment's hesitation before Roxas had answered or the way his hands had frozen for a fraction of a second before returning to their task. But he decided it was probably best if he left it alone for now.

"What about you, Roxas? Is there anything you're not saying?"

"What do you mean?" His voice was calm, but there was something hidden behind his eyes that Riku didn't like.

"You know what I mean," he said, though in actuality he had no idea what was wrong. He used this trick all the time and more often than not it worked.

Now Roxas' hands stopped altogether and he put them palms-down on his bed and leaned on them. He hung his head in such a way that his hair covered most of his face so Riku couldn't see it. "Even if something _was_ wrong," he said finally, voice soft, "which I'm not saying there is, but should something happen to be wrong, what would you do about it if you knew?"

Riku stared at him, taken aback. Roxas didn't usually talk like that. And when had his voice ever sounded so…sad? If there was one thing he knew about that boy it was that he liked to hide his emotions, not show them, without even realizing he'd done so. Now, when he was _trying_ to hide them, they were plain as day. Riku opened his mouth, about to say something, but closed it again. He was in no position to patronize people for keeping secrets. Half of what he'd done that summer was a secret. So, instead of speaking, he rose. As he walked past him, he put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder for a moment. "Well, should something ever be wrong," he said, just as quietly, "you don't have to bear it alone. We're all your friends – me, Sora, Pence, the girls…If you ever need us…well…you know the rest."

By the time Roxas looked up he had left.

"Man," he whispered to himself. "How does Riku always get so much information out of me even if I don't _say_ anything?" He shook his head and went back to unpacking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayner sighed and threw another stone into the lake, watching as it arced through the air and splashed a little as it landed in the water. He stared at the center of the ring of ripples the stone had created. He shook the hand that still held a small pile of stones, making them rattle together.

Hayner could _feel_ his anger burning inside him, slowly getting to the boiling point and he _hated _it. Hated it more than anything else in the world. As ironic as it was, he _hated_ being angry. He used to be _happy_. But now he was just pissed off at the entire world all the time and he _hated it._ And now his own best friend was leaving him for some second rate _somebodies_ from _Destiny Islands_. Just thinking about them made him angry. Seeing Roxas laugh with them over fate only knows what, but he'd _laughed_ with them. He hadn't so much as smiled – a real smile, not one of those fake plastic ones – in months. Hayner had done anything and everything he could to make his friend happy again, but nothing had worked. And all they had to do was waltz on over and talk to him for two minutes before Roxas was his old cheerful self again. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was jealous. _Insanely… illogically…_ _jealous_.

Finally, Hayner couldn't stand it. He stretched out his arm to its full extent and threw all the rocks in his hand in a wide arc, not noticing when one missed the lake entirely. He looked up when he heard a sharp outcry of pain as the stray pebble hit someone smack dab in the forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he left the dorms and entered the grounds, Riku sought out his two best friends, Sora and Kairi. When he found them, they were sitting together under the largest tree with the most branches (all good for climbing, might I add), accompanied by Naminé. She and Kairi were looking over her latest sketches and giggling. Sora looked bored. He lay with his hands clasped behind his head, staring up at the large, fluffy clouds in the sky. He had a long piece of grass in his mouth. He sat up abruptly when he saw Riku's approach. When he saw the look in Riku's eyes, he got up and left the girls, stopping Riku several feet from them.

"What's wrong? You were fine when I left the room."

Riku smiled his small smile. Sora could tell it was forced – something only he could see. "Nothing's wrong. Really," he added when Sora gave him a look of obvious disbelief. When Sora glared at him, he sighed. "Fine, but it won't change anything…" Mischief came into his eyes like a light had just been flicked on. "Actually, maybe it will…Come'ere."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not as long as I'd hoped, but it seemed a good enough place to stop.

If any of you have suggestions, criticisms, complaints, or if there's anything you don't get _please_ let me know. I'll do whatever I can to fix the problems.

Also, I haven't been that great about my details in the past. Is this enough, or would even more be preferable? **_Please please please_** tell me. Thanks a million for those of you who have already helped me along.

Eevil Hero


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I wasn't originally going to explain what was going on with Hayner until _much_ later, but I'm tired of people telling me this sounds like Yaoi, which it isn't. I have nothing against it, personally, or those who write or read it, but I don't write that kind of stuff. So let me clear some things up for you. D

By the way, mild violence so I upped the rating to T. Sorry. Won't get much worse than this.

Disclaimer: I own Lily, but no one else. I don't own Twilight Town either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was coming to a close, and Roxas was glad to see it go. He didn't want to sleep, but he didn't want to feel obligated to stick around everyone else either. He'd finished packing some odd hours ago and had slipped past everyone to go to the lake, which he thankfully found deserted. He leaned against one of the few trees that grew around it, his back to the school. His eyes were unfocused, looking at something that wasn't there but to all appearances he was staring at the lake.

He understood why Hayner was angry at him. A lot had happened that summer. Hayner had been so…alone…Olette and Pence went away to summer camp and Roxas was working harder than ever. It was the one time when Hayner had needed them more than ever and they hadn't been there for him. Since then, Hayner had clung to all three of his best friends more tightly than he ever had before, not wanting that feeling to return. Olette and Pence didn't know, couldn't know. They didn't been to know. They hadn't been there… He'd never seen Hayner look so angry. In fact, when Roxas found him, he'd thrown himself at him and started beating every part of Roxas he could reach. Not that it hurt – Hayner had practically no energy left in him at that point and hardly any blood either.

Roxas still had nightmares sometimes about that day. He'd been on his skateboard, a few packages in his arms to deliver to random people throughout Twilight Town. He'd barely been paying attention to his surroundings but then he heard something odd. He stopped when he saw someone hunched over in an alleyway, something cradled in his arms. When he looked up his face was so battered, bruised, and bloodied that it took Roxas a few moments to even recognize Hayner. He hadn't even realized the boxes had fallen out of his arms or that he was running forward. When he reached Hayner and saw what he was holding, Roxas stopped dead. He took one look at her, turned away, and threw up. Lily was obviously dead, killed by the same people that had tried to kill Hayner. They'd probably made him watch as they beat, probably raped, and killed her.

When Roxas turned around he was met instantly by Hayner's fist. He was knocked into the wall and had only barely found his feet again when Hayner attacked him again, shouting at him about all manner of things. Roxas should have been there, he said. Could have helped them. Could have saved his girlfriend's life. He didn't get much of a chance to say anything after that because he'd passed out from pain and blood loss.

Roxas picked up Hayner, carrying him on his back. He hated to do it, but he left Lily behind. There was still a chance that Hayner might live and there was nothing he could do for her now.

He carried Hayner three miles before he even met someone on the street – it was very early in the morning. With a start he realized that Hayner had probably been there all night. (In case you're wondering, he didn't take his skateboard because balancing on a board and carrying someone are very hard to do. Walking, running really, would be faster).

Some nights, all Roxas could dream about was looking through the glass window, covered in Hayner's blood, watching his motionless friend. Hayner had had so many wires, tubes, and all manner of other things attached to him that he looked like he'd been caught in a spider's web. Roxas was more afraid of that image than the one of Hayner falling, defenseless, as he lost consciousness. At least then Roxas had been able to _do_ something. All he could do one they'd reached the hospital was wait and hope. Had he believed in any sort of deity he might have prayed. But whoever heard of a Nobody believing in Gods?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Shortest chapter (besides the prequel thing). But really, now you know. This is not a Hayner/Roxas fic. I was gonna put more in, but I think this chapter needs to be posted and if I added in everything else that's was supposed to go next then it would probably take until tomorrow to finish.

Oh, and I will explain why Hayner wasn't at the lake, not to worry. In due time, in due time. Next chapter probably up by Tuesday. Thursday at the latest.

Thanks for reading:D

- Eevil hero


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Yeah, leaving that part of the story alone for now. Gave you just enough so that people will stop calling my fic yaoi. For some reason that really ticks me off. Sorry, it just does. So, like I neglected to put in the description, this is also a SoKai fic. I like them together. Can't help it. Sorry. Again. (That is not the main point of this chapter, so don't get your hopes up. Don't even know if I'll actually mention it to be honest. I put it here because I thought of it and remembered to write it down. Hehe).

Also, sorry it's been a little fast-paced. I just wanted to clear up that little… misunderstanding. It's gonna slow down again in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**_Also, please note,_** the beginning of this chapter is a little…descriptive about Roxas' nightmare. _If you don't want to read about it, skip the second paragraph entirely_. The first paragraph is ok. It doesn't say anything important to the story line.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas slept terribly that night. Riku's questioning had made everything come back fresh into him mind. But now his nightmares were ten times worse than they had ever been. In them, he'd gotten there too late and Hayner lay dead in the street. His eyes were open and staring, his expression a mixture of fear and hatred that in itself was enough to make Roxas' blood run cold.

There was more blood then Roxas remembered. It pooled around his ankles, squelching in his shoes. He wanted to run – his instincts screamed at him to run – but he couldn't. He couldn't just leave them there… Lily was covered in bruises, especially her legs. Her nails were broken from her futile attempt to defend herself – there'd been too many of them. Her clothes were ripped, barely covering her at all. One of her shoes lay three feet away from her broken and twisted foot. One look at Hayner reminded Roxas of something he'd seen a contortionist do once. His right arm was at an odd angle. His left leg was at a right angle to his body. Deep cuts ran diagonally across his face, making him almost unrecognizable. Some of his hair had been ripped out in the fray. His wrists sported bruises – evidence that he'd struggled against their hold. A long cut across the width of his neck showed how he'd finally gone down in the end.

Tears blurred Roxas' vision. He'd let Hayner die after all…He'd let his best friend and his girlfriend die without so much as raising a finger to help them. He fell to his knees, blood splashing up into his face, clinging to his clothes, his hair. He covered his face with his thankfully clean hands, catching his tears in them. But when he pulled his palms away from his eyes he found, to his horror, that they too were covered in blood. He touched his face and saw that what _should_ have been his saltwater tears was blood as well. He'd been crying scarlet tears.

Roxas couldn't take it. He hunched over, his hands gripping his hair. The hot, metallic stench of blood was in his nose, burned into his memory and he couldn't make it go away. He screamed.

_Let it end, _he silently begged. _Let me die, I don't care! Just don't make me stay here! I can't look at them! Don't ask me to, don't make me! Please!_ Then aloud, he heard himself screaming again, letting loose all the pain, anguish, and self loathing he felt for not being there. Hayner had asked him if he'd wanted to come. Why hadn't he gone? Why didn't he go with them? If they'd both been there it never would have happened. He continued to scream until his throat went raw and still he didn't stop screaming.

And then, suddenly, it was gone. Everything had disappeared and Roxas was alone in the dark. He looked down and found that he was still covered in blood but it had dried somehow. He looked up, but everything around him was black.

"Am I awake?" he wondered aloud. "But then, how is it the only thing I can see is myself?" He shuddered. When he was alone in the dark the nightmares usually came back. And they'd never been worse.

Suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice speak, though was sure he'd never heard her before. "See? I told you this would happen."

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"What? Can't you see me?" She giggled softly. "I'm right where I've always been." After a moment he felt something pressing gently on his chest, right where his heart should be, but…

"I haven't got a heart…"

Suddenly her face slid into view, though the rest of her was hard to see – her long black dress hugged her form, though the sleeves tapered off around her elbows. The color of her clothing made her almost invisible to him. He looked up into her face. She was paler than the moon and twice as beautiful. She had long hair the color of raven's wings and soft silver eyes. Her smile was kind. He recognized her, but how?

"You silly boy," she said softly. She knelt and took both his hands in hers. He flinched, not wanting to get blood on her, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact it was like she didn't even notice the crimson stains on him at all. "Do you think you need a heart to remember those you love?"

"I can't love." His voice cracked. "I can't _feel_. I'm a nobody, remember?"

Her expression softened, an odd look in her eyes. He wanted to call it pity, but what was it really? It looked too much like sorrow.

"If you never knew how to love, why would you have these nightmares Roxas?" He opened his mouth to reply but she hushed him with a gentle finger on his lips. Her skin was cool – almost cold – to the touch. How had he not noticed it before? "The truth is you wouldn't. We do not fear the loss of things that we do not love." She started to rise, her finger falling from his lips.

"But-"

"Shh," she crooned. "It's alright now. Go back to sleep Roxas. The dreams will leave you for tonight." She turned and walked – glided, really – away from him, fading back into the darkness.

"Wait! Please! Don't leave me here!" Despite what she said he was still afraid.

She stopped and half turned so he could see her face. "So I was right." Her smile was sad. "You _are_ still afraid of the dark…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is a little more dramatic than I'd originally planned, but had I added in the next part it would have gone on for a while. It'll slow down soon. I promise. And I haven't forgotten about Hayner. I'll still explain what happened earlier that day either in the next chapter or the one after. I haven't decided yet.

Please review:D I'll love you forever! Or until I forget. **Grins**

As always, thanks for reading.

Eevil hero


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter isn't that slow, either. But this is the last one before it slows down some. A few important things happen in the next chapter, but they aren't obvious plot devices. Most of them involve Riku and Hayner (individually). Should be fun. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas! Roxas wake up!" Someone was yelling in his ear. "You're having a nightmare. Wake up!" The voice changed, as though he was speaking to someone else in the room. "He's screaming bloody murder. Roxas! Wake up!"

Roxas' arms went flailing, knocking someone in the chest, sending him backwards. Sora, who had tried to wake Roxas, and Riku went flying. Roxas didn't look it, but he was _strong_. They landed in a heap on Hayner's thankfully vacated bed.

Roxas sat up, throwing his sheets off of himself. He was covered in sweat and his throat was raw. He jumped when he saw not one, two, or even three, but _six_ people in his room. He had known Hayner would be there (it was his room too after all) and he had suspected either Sora or Riku would be there (both of them was not that surprising). But Kairi, Naminé, and Olette, too? That was just too much for him. He stood abruptly as Riku and Sora untangled themselves from one another and Hayner's rumpled sheets. He looked around at them once, not really taking it in. He had half a mind to just run out, but then where would he go? It was his room after all.

"Get out," he ordered. His voice was like ice. He kept his eyes down so he didn't have to meet anyone's gaze.

Naminé took a small step toward him, reaching out her hand. "Roxas…" The tone of her voice told him she was hurt by what he'd said, but just then he didn't care. He was far too shaken and afraid to care.

He cruelly knocked her hand away. "You heard what I said." His voice was soft and venomous. After a moment he looked up; no one had moved. "What do you want from me?" he demanded.

"We want to know what's wrong with you," Kairi said sadly, her arm around Naminé, who had tears in her eyes. "You've never acted this way before."

Roxas turned away from her and his eyes met Hayner's. His friend shook his head a fraction of an inch. None of them knew and he didn't want them to know. That suited Roxas just fine. "I'm just tired," he muttered. "I'm sorry. I must have…eaten something funny…made me sleep badly is all." He forced a smile onto his face. "It's okay really." He looked left and met Naminé's eyes. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I didn't mean it. I was just… freaked out. You know how I am when I first wake up." He grinned sheepishly at her.

She smiled a tiny smile, looking nervous. Roxas walked forward and took her from Kairi, giving her a tight hug. "Really, I'm okay. And I'm not mad at you. You know I'm not. I just panicked, that's all. I didn't want you to see me like that…You know how it is, right?" He pulled back from her and smiled. She returned it and giggled.

"Yeah I know. I guess I'm just tired too."

He spun her around and gave her a gentle push. "Go back to sleep then. And stop worrying about me. I'll be fine now, thanks to you girls." He winked and Kairi and Olette (Naminé couldn't see him). They giggled and turned to leave.

Naminé stopped when she reached the door. She turned and gave Roxas a kiss on the cheek. "Roxas…don't ever change." She smiled at him and she and the other two girls left.

"Nice cover up," Riku commented. Roxas sighed realizing he was caught and shrugged.

"Worked, didn't it?" He gave Riku a cheesy smile that looked exactly like Sora's.

Riku ruffled his hair and grinned. "Yeah, but you better watch yourself next time. They might not always be this gullible."

Roxas gave him an innocent, baffled look. "You mean they won't always fall for my incredible wit and charm?"

Riku lifted a pillow off of Hayner's bed and whacked Roxas in the face with it. "You just keep telling yourself they will and see how well it works. Come on Sora, I'm tired. Let's go back to sleep." He walked out, Sora following.

Just before he left he turned and looked back at Roxas.

"You're not gonna kiss me too are you?" Roxas teased.

Sora's eyes were serious despite his smile. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah why?" Could Sora tell when he was lying? They were still connected somewhat after all.

Sora shook his head. "I dunno. You just seem…" He shook his head again and smiled. "Never mind. I'm probably just imagining things. See you in the morning." He waved and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora had just walked out of Roxas and Hayner's room when someone pulled him aside. "Riku, what are you-?"

Riku put his finger to his lips and shook his head, warning Sora not to talk. He jerked his head toward the door, which Sora had left cracked open. Sora understood – maybe they'd get some answers this way. Roxas may have fooled the girls, but something was definitely going on and they wanted to know what. The two of them peered into the small crack between door and doorframe, barely breathing for fear they might miss something.

"I can't always cover up for you," Roxas was saying. "We can't hide this from them forever."

"Why not?" That was Hayner. He was leaning against the window frame, his eyes on the world outside the dorm building, refusing to look at Roxas.

"I thought it was obvious." Roxas had his arms crossed. "They're gonna figure it out eventually."

"Well yeah, if you keep screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night. They'll keep asking it about it because of your stupid nightmares."

"Hey, now wait a minute." Roxas' voice had gotten very sharp. "That's not fair and you know it. If I hadn't found you, you'd-"

Hayner held up a hand and Roxas fell silent. "I know," he said softly. "Believe me, I know." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"You dream about it, too…" It wasn't a question.

Hayner sat down, his head in his hands. "How could I not? I just…I keep seeing it over and over…I just…can't get it out of my head, you know? And when they-"

"I know," Roxas interrupted. "You don't need to explain." He didn't know what had happened in the alley that night, not entirely. And just then he really didn't want to hear about it. "Just, try and get some sleep."

Hayner nodded and they both got back into bed. Roxas reached toward the lamp that rested on the small table that separated their cots.

"Roxas? Do…do you think they'll ever stop? The dreams?"

Roxas' hand froze. He paused for a moment before saying, "I'll see you in the morning," and flicked off the light.

Outside, Riku motioned for Sora to follow him as they crept back into their own room, both of them far more confused than they had been before they'd decided to eavesdrop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, so, this is just about everything I'm going to say about the dreams for a long time. They weren't supposed to come up for another six chapters or so, like I'd originally planned, but I moved things around for reasons I've previously explained. Now things are going to go as planned.

Also, please forgive me for not going into better detail about the girl in Roxas' dream. She was supposed to have shown up much more before now, but I figured you'd get tired of only reading about Roxas' dreams so you'll just have to bear with me.

Thanks for reading. Please review. I don't have that many and I LOVE suggestions. :D

Thanks again for all of you that took the time to review. Much appreciated.

Eevil hero


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: **_Please note_**: For those who have NOT finished KH2, there is a spoiler. One line, involving Riku about 11 paragraphs down. It'll be in be in ()'s. If you don't want to know, don't read it.

This is definitely my favorite out of all the chapters so far. :D Total mood change.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days passed uneventfully. They saw some old friends and got settled in for the year, waiting the full three days between their arrival and the official start of school with some apprehension. Riku in particular was not looking forward to the start of classes. He couldn't tell what it was, but it felt like something was missing…something that needed to be there…but what? He shrugged it off, saying it was just that he hadn't been to school in two years. He had nothing on Roxas and Naminé, after all. They'd never even been to school.

The night before their first day finally came and before they even realized it, it was time for dinner. Riku walked down to the mess hall with Sora and Kairi, his best friends. He kept looking over his shoulder, almost like he was expecting someone to be following them but wasn't. It was maddening!

Finally, when he couldn't stand watching Riku keep this up, Sora demanded, "Alright, what IS IT with you today?" Riku looked at him, confused. "You keep…_twitching_ and looking behind you. What are you even _looking for?_"

Riku was silent for a long moment before he finally said, in an uncharacteristically small voice, "I…I don't know…" Sora was sorry he'd asked.

They entered the mess hall and joined their friends at their usual table – a big round one in the very center of the room. No one else wanted it because otherwise the group had to break up and spread out and shout to one another all through the meal. It was better just to let them sit together.

To the left of the table were three smaller tables entirely filled by girls. Riku's fan girls, more specifically. Usually he ignored them, but after not seeing him for three months they made him talk to them all through the meal. He pulled his chair over to them, sitting on the back and keeping his feet on the seat to balance it, talking animatedly to the girls when someone caught his eye.

A girl walked in, looking very unsure of herself. Riku figured it was her first time in the school. She was wearing a short black skirt over a longer white one and a white tank top over a black tee shirt. Her black and silver hair was pulled back into a pony-tail which swung gently as she looked around.

When he got a good look at her face, Riku fell over, falling to the floor with a loud _thud_, his chair flying a good two feet away from him, hitting the floor with a crash. People turned to stare at him but his eyes were glued on her. Slowly, everyone turned to see what he was staring at so fixedly as Riku got to his feet.

The girl looked toward the sound when Riku fell and, seeing him, covered her mouth with her hand, tears coming to her silver eyes. For a moment she couldn't find her voice and then, without warning she shouted, "Riku!" and ran toward him.

He met her halfway and they hugged each other tightly. He picked her up and spun her around a few times, laughing. When he set her down he held her out and arm's length as they inspected one another. **Spoiler next paragraph in ()'s**

"You look so…different," she said finally, for lack of a better word. (Last time she had seen him, he'd looked like the man who called himself Ansem.)

He laughed, knowing what she meant. "You haven't changed a bit." His face suddenly because serious. "But how did you-" She hurriedly put a finger to his lips.

"Later," she whispered.

Back at his table, Sora stood up. "Hey Riku!" he called. "You gonna introduce your friend?" He smiled his cheesy smile.

Riku looked like he'd only just remembered where they were. He recovered fairly quickly. He grinned back at Sora, slung his arm around the girl's shoulders and towed her over to meet them.

"Everyone, this is Rena. Rena, these are my friends." He pointed to each as he said their names. "Sora… Kairi...Olette…Hayner…Pence…Selphie…Roxas…and you already know Naminé." As he said her name, Naminé stood and hugged Rena briefly.

"It's good to see you in the-" Rena shook her head a fraction of an inch. Naminé changed her words. "-in school. Did you just get here?"

"This morning." She smiled, looking over them all. "It's nice to finally meet the people I keep hearing about." Suddenly she turned to stare at Roxas who in turn was staring at her. She tilted her head to the right slightly as she considered him. After a few moments, her eyes looked to Sora. "Are you two brothers?" she asked, looking at the brunette.

Sora and Roxas exchanged a glance. They smiled at her and said in unison, "Something like that."

Riku pulled up a chair for her while Roxas retrieved Riku's for him. Everyone else moved over to make room for her. Riku placed her chair by his and they sat down.

"You hungry?" Sora asked her as they continued to eat.

She smiled at him but shook her head. "No, I'm alright. Thanks." He smiled back.

She was indoctrinated almost instantly into their group, partly because she and Riku were obviously close, but mostly via Kairi. She kept pelting Rena with questions that the girl was more than happy to answer. Naminé came out of her usual quiet shell to join in the conversation as Olette and Selphie added in their own opinions on Moogle rights. (Yay Moogles!) After a time, the girls added the guys back into the conversation and Rena fell silent, listening and laughing with the others.

Dinner lasted late that night – no one wanted to go to bed yet, not wanting the next morning to come.

Selphie and Kairi had decided staying in the same place was boring, so they ordered nearly everyone to move, leaving only Rena, Riku, and Sora in their original places. They were now all in a small circle of chairs, completely away from the table. They decided it was more comfortable that way.

They'd barely resettled themselves when Kairi and Selphie both covered their smiling mouths and said "Aww," with their eyes on Rena and Riku. Riku blushed slightly and dropped her hand. Rena just smiled.

It was close to midnight when people started to clear out of the mess hall. Sora and the others weren't planning to leave anytime soon, however. It was tradition to stay up all night and they planned to keep it that way.

It was around two thirty in the morning when Rena fell asleep on Riku's shoulder.

"She's probably got jet lag," he said softly. He exchanged a quick glance with Naminé.

She hurriedly said, "Yeah. She lives all the way across the country…" When she saw what Riku was doing, she added, "She's on our floor, room seven."

"Thanks," he muttered. He gently lifted the sleeping girl into his arms, her head resting against his chest, and carried her out of the hall. He didn't return.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter's cute, I think. (note the biased-ness? Haha) In the last part, the girl named Courtney is based off my friend, Hippie-something or other (she reviewed a lot of my stuff). She's obsessed with Sora, so I did it for her. :D For all those SoKai fans, _please_ don't kill me. That will come later. Like in the sequel later. Sorry XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku made his way up to Rena's room, walking more slowly than he might were he carrying Kairi, Olette or either of the others. He liked having Rena in his arms. He smiled down at her sleeping form as he opened the door to the building with his back. He carried her up two flights of stairs to the third floor, walking nearly to the end of the hall until he reached room number seven. It was only then that he realized he didn't have the key to her room. He sighed, not wanting to wake her roommate, and headed back to his own room, which he and Sora had left unlocked. He turned the handle with one hand, trying not to wake her and gently pushed it open with his foot.

He walked in, carefully avoiding Sora's junk on the floor and gently placed Rena on his own bed. He was about to go back to the mess hall to tell Sora she was in here, to be quiet when he came in, and that he – Riku – would be sleeping on the floor but he stopped. As she was sleeping, Rena had grabbed on to his shirt and now she didn't seem to want to let go.

Riku smiled at her affectionately and carefully pried her fingers loose. It didn't do much – she grabbed his hand instead. "Are you really awake?" he asked softly, the corner of his mouth curling. Her breathing remained deep and even, evidence that she was, in fact, asleep. Riku sighed softly and gave up trying to get away. He gently smoothed her bangs away from her face, an odd look in his eyes. "I'm glad you're all right," he whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was four in the morning before they got shooed out of the mess hall. They all headed back to the dorms and decided to hang out in Sora's room and play cards while bothering Riku to no end for not coming back.

"It's kinda messy…" Sora admitted sheepishly.

"Already?" Roxas asked. "We've only been here three days!" The others laughed.

Sora shrugged and grinned. "Well, in any case, I'll see if we can borrow Riku's cards. They're in better condition than mine." He opened the door. "Hey Riku, can-" he broke off and stared.

"What is it?" Kairi demanded, walking up behind him and looking over his shoulder. When she saw what he was looking at she covered her mouth to stifle a small giggle. The others crowded around to see what was going on.

Rena and Riku were fast asleep on his bed. He had his arms around her waist holding her hands. Her head was on his shoulder.

"They look so cute like that!" Selphie whispered. "Someone take a picture!" Pence handed his camera – which he took everywhere – to Sora, who turned off the flash and snapped the shot.

"I guess he didn't have the key to her room," Naminé said softly, giggling. They all turned to look at her.

"You…you planned this?" Hayner asked, mouth hanging open. When she saw how shocked the others looked she nodded and blushed.

"Well, I didn't plan it, really, but I figured it might happen." She held up a small silver key. "I took it when I hugged her," she admitted. "So he couldn't get into her room without waking her roommate, which we all know he wouldn't do. He's too nice."

They were all silent, taking in what she'd just said. Then Selphie squeaked and hugged her friend. "That's so sweet! Aww."

"But don't tell Riku, okay?" she begged. "He'd kill me." They laughed. He might have if things hadn't turned out in his favor, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. He had a slight smile on his face, if that was any indication.

Sora looked at Naminé. "Well, since this is your fault," he winked at her, "I guess we'll play in your room, if that's okay? I don't think we should wake them up, seeing as so much effort was put into getting them there in the first place." Naminé giggled and nodded. "Alright," Sora said, "let me just steal Riku's cards. I'll be right there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later (at six), they had just declared Roxas the winner of "Rich Man, Poor Man" for the third time in a row when they heard the alarm go off in Sora and Riku's room, followed by a loud thud. They sniggered. From the sound of things, Riku had just fallen out of bed. A few moments later, he was standing in the doorway.

"Have fun without me?"

Sora grinned up at him. "Loads more than we do with you." He got hit in the head by Riku's oversized shoe, which he'd just pulled off his foot. Everyone laughed, even Sora.

"Riku?" someone called.

"Over here," he called back without looking to see who it was.

Rena came into view a moment later. She stood in the doorway beside Riku, one hand on his shoulder, the other on her head covering one of her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning," Riku replied. There was concern in his eyes. He turned so his back was to the room, putting one hand on her waist. Her hand still lay on his shoulder. He whispered something the others couldn't hear in her ear. She shook her head and replied, her voice just as soft.

Naminé stood up and went to them. After saying something to them both, Riku smiled gratefully at her. She took Rena gently from him and led her away, Riku following a few steps behind.

"What was that about?" Hayner asked no one in particular. They all shook their heads – they didn't know.

"Maybe she wasn't feeling well?" Kairi suggested. "Travel can make some people sick. And she didn't get much sleep last night. Only four hours or something?" The others nodded, hoping she was right. If not for Rena's sake (they didn't know her too well yet) then definitely for Riku's. It was obvious he cared for her. A lot. They all silently hoped that their friend wasn't about to get hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all soon forgot their worry as they realized how tired and hungry they all were. They silently made their way down to the mess hall and sat down, grabbing their cups and filling them with coffee from a large pot of it in the center of the table. They all sighed as they drank, feeling themselves wake up a little. Then they got up to go get their food.

A pretty red-haired girl about their age wearing an apron – obviously a kitchen hand– was serving today. The choices were bacon, eggs, sausages, and other usual breakfast foods. They each grabbed plates and told her what they wanted.

Sora blushed when their eyes met. "I've seen you around," he said after a moment. "But I don't think I know your name…"

"It's Courtney. Courtney Jamison."

"I'm Sora." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Sora." She smiled.

"So you um…you work for the cook?"

She nodded. "Yeah. She's my cousin, so it was easy for me to get the job. I needed it to help pay for tuition."

"Oh, I see. So you go to school here?"

She nodded again and opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by someone calling to her from within the kitchen.

"Courtney! I need you!" It sounded like the cook.

"Alright I'm coming," she called back. She turned to Sora. "See you around." She winked and left.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Roxas said, "Ooh. Sora's got the hots."

His blush only deepened as everyone laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh! I forgot to mention above (don't want to scroll back up). For those of you who asked about the whole Hayner-at-the-lake thing? Yes, I am posting that soon. After chapter 10. So chapter after next. Sorry it took so long. Thanks to those of you who reminded me about it. I'd kinda forgotten….XD

Oh, and Riku's plan? (Same chapter) I forgot about that too but now I don't feel like writing it all out. Just know it didn't work. :P

Please review!

Thanks for reading. :D

-Eevil hero


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I've been planning this first scene for forever and a half. I hope you like it. Sora's scene is cute too, I think. In a Sora-like way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. :sigh:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time for break during the long day. Riku scowled up at the sky that was dark with clouds. He was standing underneath a large glass awning attached to one of the back doors of the school.

"Hey, Rena," he said to his companion. "Maybe we'd better stay inside today." She stood with her back to him, her hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes were closed as she listed to the soft roll of distant thunder. A small smile played on her lips. Her skirt and blouse flapped gently in the wind.

"What do you mean Riku?" she said with a laugh, turning to look at him. "It's a beautiful day." Riku looked at her, dumbfounded, as she giggled. She held out her hand. "Well? Are you coming?" He shook his head and she shrugged. "Suit yourself." She slipped out of her shoes, tugged off her socks and shrugged her bag off her shoulder leaving them in the safety of the overhang, taking a few steps out into the open.

"Rena, I don't think that's safe," he called, eyes the sky nervously. Lightning flashed in the clouds high above – heat lightning, harmless, but there was usually more dangerous lightning to come.

"Just wait," she called back. She raised her arms, face turned upward toward the sky.

"Rena?"

She twisted to look at him and held a finger to her lips, winking at him. She smiled as she pulled her hand away from her face and pointed it at the sky at same moment the rain began to pour. She turned away again, opened her arms and laughed, welcoming the rain. She closed her eyes for a moment, opened them, and began to spin and twirl in the downpour, dancing. She didn't need music – the rain itself was music enough and the thunder was her drum. Her feet splashed slightly in the mud but she didn't seem to notice or care. As she spun, the tie came free from her hair, floating gently toward the ground. Her hair flew around her head as she continued to move, not caring that she was soaked.

Riku stared at her, watching as she danced. She was beautiful, completely enthralled in her dance. Then, as though she sensed his gaze, she stopped, facing him. She slowly raised her hand, stretching it out toward him.

"Dance with me," she said, her eyes sparkling.

Riku hesitated, then strode forward, taking her hand. She twirled into his arms, laughing. After a moment, he picked her up and spun her around like the day when they were reunited. Then he lifted her so she was reclining in his arms. She leaned backward, one arm around his neck, the other reaching out into the rain, her face turned up toward the sky.

He only held her for a few moments before he set her down again – he knew she wanted to dance some more. But just then, lightning struck not ten feet from them. They both jumped as they felt the heat streak past them. They glanced at each other and ran away from the place the lightning at just struck which, unfortunately for them, was between them and the overhang.

They didn't have to go too far, however. Riku spotted a small gap between two of the school buildings. The roof covered the top of it, so they would be safe. He turned into it, pulling Rena in with him.

Their hearts raced from the run, but they laughed anyway, water dripping off of them. They stayed that way for several minutes before their laughter died down. They could hear the storm moving on and the rain began to slow.

After a minute or two, Rena noticed something. "Um…Riku? You…you're standing awfully close…" It was true, he was. There wasn't that much space between the two buildings, but he was standing far closer to her than was necessary.

He smiled. "Yeah, I know." He moved even a little closer so she was pressed between him and the wall at her back. "You don't mind, do you?"

She blushed slightly and looked away. "I…well…no…"

"I didn't think you would." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

He grinned down at her. "You. You're so cute when you're nervous."

"Nervous! Who said I was nervous?"

He brushed her cheek with his finger. "Well, you're blushing, aren't you?"

Her blush deepened. "So? It was...from when we were running…" she said evasively.

"Uh-huh, sure," he said disbelievingly. He smiled at her, though she still looked away from him at the barely drizzling rain. He gently turned her head so she was looking at him, their eyes meeting. He lowered his head til their faces were scarcely an inch apart. He could feel her soft breath on his lips. They closed their eyes, but then-

"Riku! Rena!" They sprang apart as they heard someone running in their direction. A moment later, Hayner came into view. "Are you guys okay?" he asked, obviously worried. "We saw the lightning from a window and then we weren't sure where you went!"

Riku smiled, glancing at Rena before he spoke. "Yeah, we're fine. Just a little…nervous is all."

Hayner grinned up at them. "Oh good. Some of the others thought you'd been hit."

Riku shook his head.

"Oh, ok. Well, that's good." He grinned again. "Well, break's gonna be over soon. You two should probably change your clothes…"

Riku and Rena glanced at each other, laughed, and nodded. Hayner turned and lead them back to the school, the others following a few feet behind him. Riku looked down at her and took her hand. She smiled up at him for a moment before turning away again. Riku's smile for the rest of the day was quite smug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside, the others eagerly waited for Hayner's return. Kairi looked around, noticing something. "Hey, where's Sora?" The others glanced around, too, realizing the spiky-haired brunette was missing. "He was here just a minute ago, wasn't he?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora hadn't seen the lightning strike so close to his friends. In fact, he wasn't even aware Rena and Riku were outside at all. He had just remembered that his library book was due back and that the library would be closing for the day in ten minutes. So, without a word, he turned and sped off down the hall as his friends came to a halt at a large window.

Sora skidded on the wooden floor as he almost missed the turn. He was panting by the time he reached the library. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but he had no munny and the librarian was very strict about closing time. He got there just in time. He handed the book to the woman, turned around and leaned against the desk, trying to catch his breath as he looked around. It had been a while since he'd been in the library and he liked being there. It was generally quiet and not many students visited it, which Sora thought was a shame. But at the same time he understood why. Everyone would start saying you were a geek if they caught you with a library book.

"If you're just going to stand there you can reshelf your own book," the librarian told him, handing the book back to him. Sora sighed and went off in search of the right isle.

A few minutes later he found it and the pretty red-haired girl who worked in the kitchens. "Hey Courtney," he said, smiling.

She was crouching close to the floor, a stack of books in her arms. It looked like she was shelving them. She looked up, slightly startled, but smiled when she saw who it was. "Oh. Hey Sora. What are you doing here?"

He held up the book. "Came to return it," he explained.

"'The Iliad and the Odyssey,'" she read aloud. She looked up at him. "I didn't think you were the type of guy who liked poetry."

He screwed up his face, remembering when he'd tried to read it. "I'm not," he said honestly. "That's why I'm returning it."

"You didn't like it?"

He shook his head. "Didn't understand it."

"Mm. I see." She smiled. "Well, maybe this will be more to your taste, then." She handed him one of the books from the stack in her arms.

"Dracula, huh?" he said, reading the title. "You like vampires?"

She shrugged. "I thought you might. It's interesting."

He grinned. "Thanks." She nodded in response. He paused, unsure if he should ask, but then he heard the words fall from his lips before he could stop them. "Hey, if you're not doing anything later…" She looked up again when he paused. He took a deep breath. "D'you wanna…I dunno…hang out or something?"

A slight blush crossed her cheeks, but she smiled and nodded. "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Kind of an abrupt ending, but I like it. More of them to come and more Riku/Rena. Next is a Hayner chapter to explain what happened at the lake that one day. It's been a while, so I thought I'd interrupt this story with his and maybe add a Roxas on in there…we'll see. :D


	11. Hayner's Story

A/N: Backtracking some, in a sense. Revealing what happened at the end of Chapter 3 that I never actually said XD totally forgot about it. So, here's Hayner's thing, then unfortunately you don't get to find out what Riku was planning and how it didn't work. sorry, just wasn't working for me. (evil laughter)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

_Finally, Hayner couldn't stand it. He stretched out his arm to its full extent and threw all the rocks in his hand in a wide arc, not noticing when one missed the lake entirely. He looked up when he heard a sharp outcry of pain as the stray pebble hit someone smack dab in the forehead._

_He looked up. "Naminé! Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" He got up and ran over to her as she put a hand to her head. He gently pried her hand away so he could inspect it himself. Thankfully, it wasn't bleeding, it was just red. "I didn't see you." He rubbed the injured spot. "I'm so sorry," he said again._

_She looked at him for a moment before she burst out laughing._

_"What?" he asked, perplexed._

_"I'm sorry but…the look on your face!" She clutched her side as she laughed. He grinned. After a while she calmed down._

_"So, were you looking for me?" Hayner asked, walking back over to the boulder he'd been sitting on. She followed and sat while he stood beside her, leaning against it._

_She nodded and was silent for a few moments. Finally she asked, "Hayner?"_

_"Hm?" His eyes were fixed on the lake, his anger and frustration forgotten._

_"Who…who was she?"_

_He looked up at her, shocked. "You…you know about that?"_

_Naminé nodded hesitantly._

_He sighed. "Did Roxas tell you? He promised he wouldn't but you guys are such good friends…I guess I couldn't really expect him to say nothing."_

_"No, he didn't say anything." She smiled sadly. "I must be the only one who reads the newspaper…"_

_"Oh…" He looked away. He sighed heavily. "She was my girlfriend. Her name was Lily…" He looked down._

_Naminé put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I'm sorry." He nodded, acknowledging her. She didn't want to pester him, but she asked, "The paper said that no investigations would be done. Why…?"_

_His face darkened. "Because it was the Heartless. They wanted her heart. They had a couple of human thugs helping them out and they…" His voice faltered._

_"You don't have to say it."_

_He nodded his thanks. "Anyway, I put up a fight, so they just killed her and nearly did me in…but Roxas…save my life. He carried me six miles to the hospital on his back." He shook his head. "I don't know how he did it. They said he ran the whole way, too. And he stayed until he knew I'd be alright and then he collapsed." He stopped for a long moment before he had the strength to continue. "After they beat us, the Heartless stole the hearts of the humans that helped them since they didn't get ours. Lily will never get justice for her murder."_

_"Oh Hayner…" Her voice was full of sadness._

_He shook his head. "At least they didn't walk free." She nodded her agreement. Hayner suddenly thought of something. "Naminé?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Could…could you take my memories away?" Naminé looked away. "You changed Sora's memories and took Kairi away from him, didn't you? I mean, I know you had to, but still…could you do it?"_

_Naminé slid off the boulder and stood in front of him, looking up into his face. "I could, but…"_

_"You won't?" he finished gently._

_"Even if I said I would…would you really want to forget?" She paused. "I know what happened to you was terrible, but the memory is a part of you. It's helped to shape who you've become."_

_"What if I don't like who I've become?" he said quietly._

_"What if I do?"_

_"You're just saying that."_

_She shook her head. "No I mean it." She smiled up at him. "You've grown up, Hayner. It may not be the way you wanted it to happen, but we can't always choose our destinies."_

_"Naminé?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"There are no memories it's okay to forget…are there?"_

_She smiled and shook her head. She hesitated, then put her arms around her friend. He hugged her back as they looked out over the water together._

_He didn't know what the future would bring for him, but she was right. His past was a part of him and it always would be. He'd make sure of it._


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: Not even gonna bother writing about the classes. Don't want to. Nothing important happens in them, really. And I'd get bored writing them. Not a huge fan of school…

Also, you may have noticed this is now chapter 10 where it was previously chapter 11. All other chapter names except "Hayner's Story" have been changed to match the names that are on my computer. Trying to figure out where I where was getting on my nerves. Sorry. Nothing else changed other than their names.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes were boring as usual. Sora totally fazed it out of his mind, daydreaming his way through the first three hours until break. (yay Sora!)

They spent break on the grounds, walking out to find Naminé sitting on the stone garden wall, drawing in her sketchbook.

"Hey, if she's here that means Rena's gotta be alright…right?" Sora questioned.

Roxas jogged ahead of them and whispered hurriedly to her when he reached her. She looked up and smiled. He relaxed, relief washing over him. The others walked up.

"Hey where are Rena and Riku?" Kairi asked when they were close enough. "What are you drawing?" Naminé hadn't look up and now she was curious. She bent over and looked. "Aww, that's so cute. How'd you think of it?" It was a picture of Rena and Riku dancing together on the grass, smiles on their faces.

Naminé looked at her like she was crazy and pointed to something with the end of her pencil. They all looked where she was pointing.

Across the grounds, a group of students was gathered around a stereo, music blasting from it. It looked like they'd all been dancing before, but now they were standing in a circle around two people – Riku and Rena. They watched the end of the dance.

They danced beautifully. They almost looked like they were one being – they knew one another's moves and used them. Riku twirled Rena around and she spun back into his arms, their faces nearly touching. She smiled and pulled away from him, her movements fluid. She turned, her back to him. He reached out and grabbed her. She twirled twice, stopping when she faced him and fell backward, her back a perfect arc. He swung her around in a half circle and pulled her easily back up.

Their eyes locked. They stopped moving for a long time, ignoring the music and the people around them. They moved toward one another but then…

The music stopped and people cheered. They smiled and pulled back. They bowed and moved away as the others spilled back together. After a moment they spotted their friends, waved, and walked over to them.

"Hey, I didn't know you could dance," Sora said with a smile to Riku. "Always thought you were too clumsy." He got knocked on the back of the head.

Kairi, Olette, and Selphie gathered around Rena (Naminé was finishing her drawing). They kept saying things like "You were so beautiful!" "Where did you learn that?" and "Can you teach me sometime?" She was only half listening. Her eyes were locked on Riku as he talked with Hayner and Roxas (Sora was sulking). Her eyes softened when he laughed.

Her friends turned to see what she was looking at and went "Awww!" very loudly. Rena blushed and looked away. She didn't notice that his eyes were on her too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About twenty minutes later, a very familiar looking red-haired girl walked out of the school carrying something heavy. She seemed to be having a hard time with it.

Roxas saw her first. "Hey Sora, why don't you go help your girlfriend?" he teased.

Sora looked around at him. "But I don't have a…" His eyes fell on the girl and he blushed.

Roxas pushed him, laughing. "Go on then!"

Sora stumbled and nearly crashed into her, but caught himself. "Hey, uh…you need some help?"

She looked over at him. "Oh! Sora! Sorry, I didn't see you, what with this bunch of garbage." She nodded at the load in her arms. She smiled. "And yes, I would _love_ some help. Especially from you." She winked then blushed at her own daring.

Sora decided it was best not to reply and instead took half of the load from her, carrying it down to the end of the drive where it would be collected later that day.

When she had put it down she turned back, apparently planning to head back inside.

"Um hey, Courtney?" She turned. "Do you want to um…take a walk with me?"

She smiled. His heart nearly melted. "Sure." He took a few long strides until he caught up with her. Then, before he even realized he'd done it, he grabbed her hand. She stopped for a second, obviously surprised. Then she smiled and continued on. Sora let out a silent sigh of relief. He'd been afraid she'd pulled away from him.

They walked on in silence for a few minutes. Then she asked, "You're from the Islands, right?"

He heard himself tell her all about the Islands. He told her about his friends, too. And about all the things they did as kids.

Finally he asked, "So what about you? Where are you from?"

"Radiant Garden. Ever been there?"

He smiled. "Once or twice."

"Did you ever meet a guy named Squall?" She shook her head. "I mean Leon." She rolled her eyes at his foolishness over his own name.

Sora grinned. "Yeah. He and I are friends. You know him?"

She nodded. "He's my adoptive brother."

"Really? He never mentioned you." He realized this might upset her and silently scolded himself.

She giggled. "No, I would guess not. He didn't want people to know about me…you know, when it was overrun with Heartless. Less people that knew the safer I was. See?" Sora nodded. She went on about Leon some more and then just kept talking as they walked farther into the grounds. They saw fewer and fewer people until finally they were completely alone. His thoughts wandered involuntarily until he heard her ask something that made him blush scarlet.

"So can I see _it_?"

"Huh?"

"Oh please? I've always wanted to."

"Oh um…I don't know…"

"Oh come on. I heard it was special. How big is it?"

"I uh…well…" He was starting to get uncomfortable.

"I heard you take it out all the time. Please?"

"Well I mean…I'm not planning on using it or anything…"

She sighed. "Well I _could_ just get Riku to show me _his_." She glanced sidelong at him. "Come on, no one else is around. Please?"

Well, he didn't want to be shown up by Riku. He sighed. "Alright, alright." He whipped it out.

Her eyes widened and she took it gently in her hands. "Wow. It's so light…I thought something like this would be heavier."

He shrugged. "It's only my first. The others were heavier."

"But still." She looked it over. "What's the chain for?" She pointed.

"Oh. Each one has different powers and stuff. Helps make the Keyblades stronger."

"Wow."

Yep. That's right. They were talking about his Keyblade. What were _you_ thinking?

Sora smiled as she looked the weapon over, clearly impressed. She was so _cute_when she smiled like that…

After a minute or two she handed it back to him. "Thanks." She smiled.

He grinned and put it away. "You know, we should probably go back soon. Break's gonna be over in a few minutes and we…What are you doing?"

She had taken a few steps toward him, closing the gap between them. She put her finger to his lips. "Hush." She stood on tip-toe and kissed him.

Sora was shocked for a second and then he relaxed, letting his eyes close. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her hands in his hair. He let his hands slide up her sides a few inches, his hands touching her bare skin as her shirt slid up. He pushed her back into a tree, deepening the kiss while holding her even closer.

Suddenly they heard a loud ringing coming from the school.

They broke apart and Sora put his head on her shoulder, groaning. He did NOT want to back to school. She laughed softly. "Come on, we should get back."

He sighed and pulled away from her. "But I don't wanna!" he said in a whiney voice.

"Aww, poor wittwe Sowa," she teased him. She laughed at the look on his face.

"Laugh at ME will ya!" he growled. He charged at her.

"No, no, Sora wait, stop!" she cried between laughs. He didn't listen. He grabbed her and swung her up over his shoulder, ignoring her protests and laughter.

"Alright, well, I'm ready to go," he said. He walked off as she gently pounded his back, demanding to be put down while trying hard to breathe around her laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I thought this was kinda cute. :D Then again, I did write it, so I'm biased towards it. Please let me know what you think. I've gotten close to 500 hits and barely 20 reviews. Come on people. Be nice to the writer. **puppy dog eyes**

Even if you decide to be mean, thanks for reading :D I heart you all!

- Eevil hero


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: A lot of things are explained in this chapter. I don't think there are any spoilers …um…yeah…don't think so. Sorry if there are…nothing major…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was warm, but not uncomfortably so. They had no school that day so they spent it out of doors. A group of rowdy boys, including Sora, Hayner, Roxas, and Riku were playing blitzball. The ball had spikes on it to make it more interesting.

Several feet away, Rena, Kairi, Olette, Selphie, and Courtney were lazing about on the grass, talking with one another. At the moment they were sitting under a big tree that gave them lots of shade – a good thing on such a warm day.

"So Rena," Selphie said, "truth or dare?"

Rena sighed. When would this game be over? "Alright truth." Last time someone had said dare to Selphie she'd regretted it moments later.

She barely waited a breath. "So you like Riku right?"

Rena's breath caught in her throat and she felt heat come to her cheeks.

"Come on come on!" Selphie teased.

"Selphie, don't torture her!" Kairi scolded, trying not to laugh. "Just look at her face. Of course she does!" They burst out laughing.

Rena hugged her knees. Was it really so obvious? She wasn't even so sure herself …well…not completely… "I, um…I need to stretch my legs I think…" she said and stood. She walked out from under the tree and over toward the lake. As she neared it a soft breeze rolled over it, smelling wonderfully of salt. She opened her arms to greet it, smiling.

After a moment she lowered her arms and took another step toward the lake. Before she got there, however, someone cried out to her. "Rena! Watch out!" The next second she felt herself get thrown to the ground as the spiked blitzball whished over her head, missing her face by inches. She hit the ground with a thud.

A moment later she sat up, unhurt.

Sora looked at Riku in amazement. The older boy still had his hand outstretched, reaching toward Rena. When he'd shouted he'd flung out his hand, not even realizing he'd done it. _Something_ had come out of him, pushing Rena out of harm's way. Now she looked at him, horrified.

"But…but I thought you…weren't part of the dark realm anymore Riku…" Sora said weakly. "You…you weren't supposed to…have any of those powers left…"

Riku lowered his hand, staring at it. Then he raised his eyes to look at Rena. He started to walk toward her. When he was three feet away, she found her voice.

"Stay away from me!" she cried.

He reached out to her and she flinched, covering her face with her arm. "Rena…" He sounded hurt.

She stood and backed away. "No! Don't come any closer! Please! For you own sake!" He took another step. He grabbed her hand but she pulled away. There were tears in her eyes. "Don't touch me!" They stared at each other for a moment and then she fled.

Riku started to go after her. Kairi caught his arm. "Let her go Riku…It's for the best."

He glared at her. "The best for who?" He jerked away from her and ran after Rena. He didn't get very far because, to his surprise and horror, she opened a dark portal and ran through it. He hesitated – should he follow?

Before he could decide, however, he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," Naminé said. "If you go back it will be dangerous. For both of you."

Riku stared as the portal started to fade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rena ran through the World That Never Was. She reached the castle without meeting anyone and pushed open the door. She fled up the stairs, down several halls, and finally, into her own room. She flung herself down on her unmade bed and sobbed into one of the pillows, shoulders heaving.

A minute or so passed before the door opened and someone else entered.

"Hey, they said you were back. Something happen out there?" His voice sounded very familiar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes after she had gone, Roxas told them all something that confused them greatly. "It's alright," he said. "Axel's with her." His eyes were unfocused, staring at something the others couldn't see.

"But…I thought he was dead?" Sora said, confused.

Neither Roxas nor Naminé met their eyes. It was she who explained. She sighed. "When a Nobody…a Nobody like us, anyway…when we die we don't disappear. If our…_Somebody_ is still alive, even as a Heartless, we are reunited with them. One of two things can happen to let that Nobody go again. If neither happens, in a sense we cease to exist. We are locked inside our counterpart."

"But…how did you two get free?"

"Kairi willingly let me go. I asked her to a few days after we were reunited. She agreed, so here I am."

"But…Roxas never…" Sora seemed at a loss for words.

Naminé continued as Roxas turned away. "There is one other way…but it's so rare…" She sighed. "The only other way is if the Somebody…rejects the Nobody entirely."

Sora's eyes widened. "But…but I…didn't…did I?"

This time it was Roxas who answered. "You didn't want my memories in your head. They gave you terrible nightmares. All the things I did…you couldn't stand to see…"

"I…I'm sorry…Roxas…"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was sitting on Rena's bed now, absentmindedly rubbing her back. "Hey…" His voice was soft, almost gentle. "Come on now…You knew this would happen…"

"I only knew it _might_," the girl replied, tears still running down her cheeks.

He sighed. "Unlike us…_Nobodies_," he spat the word out in disgust, "you were never a part of the Realm of Light, as it is so called in this world." His face fell slightly. "You…you were created here…in _this_ world. You have no part of that world, you know."

The girl nodded. "I remember when you…and the others…created me."

He smiled, an ironic smile. "Roxas never really forgave himself you know."

She laughed through her tears, though it sounded bitter. "He should know better than to blame himself for this. It's not like he had any choice."

Axel's expression softened. "I know. But he always feels guilty about stuff he didn't mean to do." She laughed, remembering the instances he was referring to. "But that hardly matters now." Her tears began to slow. Just listening to his voice was starting to calm her down. After he was sure she could handle it, he asked, "So, you wanna tell me about it?"

She took in a huge gulp of air and sat up, her back resting against his shoulder. He kept his hands were they were, resting on her shoulders, holding her. "His heart…it's turning back to darkness." She looked down, fresh tears in her eyes.

He lowered his hands, then wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, resting his forehead on her back. "I know," he said gently. "He used his powers…didn't he?" She nodded. "I'm sorry…" He didn't know what to say to her. Simply by being there with Riku, some of the darkness that had created her was starting to influence him. The only way to keep him from doing battle with his own heart was to stay away from him – in time, the darkness would leave him whether he accepted it or not.

She shook her head and laughed bitterly. "What does it matter? He probably doesn't even like me. Hell, he probably hates me now."

Before Axel could reply, something crept out of the shadows. A small Heartless formed and climbed up to the top of the bed. It rested its little arms on her knee, looking up at her with its big glassy eyes. She opened her arms and the little Heartless crawled up her leg and hugged her.

"I know I'm being silly," she told it sadly. "I know he doesn't." She turned and looked Axel in the eyes. "But in a way…I really wish he did. It would make things so much easier."

He smoothed a lock of hair away from her face. "I know. But life doesn't work like that." He smirked. "Sucks, don't it?"

She nodded. "Yeah." After a moment, she stood.

Axel stayed were he was, looking up at her as she set the little Heartless on the bed beside him. It hugged Axel's arm, looking sadly up at her. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going back," she told him. "Whether or not I stay…well…that's up to him."

"What are you going to tell him?"

She took a shuddering breath and wiped her remaining tears away. "Everything." She nodded, reassuring herself. "Yes…he deserves to know."

Axel stood, standing between Rena and the door, facing her. "You know...you know you can always come back here…right?" She smiled sadly up at him.

They opened their arms at the same moment and embraced. She closed her eyes, fixing this moment in her memory, knowing they would probably never meet again.

After a long time had passed, she pulled back from him, their eyes meeting. "You're the best friend I ever had…" she told him quietly. "You know that…right?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Got it memorized."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah. That's right. He said it. :)

Thanks for reading. Please review.

- Eevil hero


	14. Chapter 12

Rena took a deep breath and looked at him. He sat there with his eyes on his clenched hands, not moving. "Riku…?" she said uncertainly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed. "Because I didn't want you to know."

"Why not? You could die and you didn't want me to know, is that about right?"

"But it's not as simple as that."

"Then why won't you just explain what it's like?" His voice was growing colder by the second.

She hesitated, then rested her hand on his shoulder. "Riku…Don't…" There were tears in her voice. "Please…I…"

He shrugged off her hand, stood, and took a few steps away from her.

"Riku…" She sighed and bit her lip until she got herself under control. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure."

"But now you are?" His voice was soft.

"Yes."

"So how long do you have?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"Why did you come here?"

She was taken aback by his question. "What?"

"Why did you come here if you knew I was just going to get hurt," he demanded his voice taking on an unexpected edge.

"I already told you, I didn't know!"

"Well you should have figured it out. You shouldn't have come here." Their voices were rising, getting louder as their conversation went. Soon they'd be shouting. "But you came anyway. How could you be so heartless?"

There was a shocked silence. Riku couldn't believe he'd just said that and wished for all the world he could take it back. He turned to look at her. Rena had tears in her eyes again. "Rena…I'm sorry…I just…couldn't control my anger…" She said nothing for a long time. He was afraid she'd leave, though he knew he'd deserve it if he did.

Finally she spoke. "Just because you have a heart doesn't mean you have to be so cruel!"

"But you have a heart, too."

"I know I do. I know I do because you just ripped it out and stepped on it." He cringed. "But really," she continued, "sometimes I don't feel like I have a heart at all."

"What do you mean?" He took a few tentative steps toward her. She didn't back away.

"It's just…I was raised by Nobodies. I was _created_ by Nobodies who didn't know how to feel. You may just be learning how to control you emotions, but I'm just learning to have them." She shook her head. "You once said people never change, but look at us Riku. Look at how different we are. Look at how far we've come."

"That just means we have farther to fall."

She shook her head. "I don't know how you can say that."

"I don't know how you can't."

She laughed bitterly, trying to wipe away the tears that were falling down her face. "We're so different…"

"Well, they say opposites attract." He sat on the arm of the chair and gently pulled her toward him. He pulled her hands away from her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Before he could pull his hand away she grabbed it and held it close to her. When their eyes met he saw that there were yet more tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared Riku," she whispered. "I don't know what will happen to me."

"I know…I should have thought…" He held out his arms. "Come'ere," he said gently, pulling her into his embrace. She cried into his shoulder. "You shouldn't have come back," he murmured. "You could have…you wouldn't be…dying…" He hated the sound of the word.

She shook her head and pulled back so she could look at him. He kept his arms around her. "Even if I'd stayed away, I would have died without you."

"I know." He pulled her to him again, willing with all his might for her to be wrong, though he knew she wasn't. She would die and it was his fault. If he had just stayed away from her in the beginning, this never would have happened. "Will it hurt you?"

"I don't know. It might." She laughed softly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just remembering something. This old saying… 'It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.' I'm starting to wonder if it's true."

He didn't answer but held her tighter. Silence fell between them.

"Riku…?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise you'll stay with me…until the end…"

He smiled sadly. "I wouldn't dream of anything else."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They've been in there for hours. What could they possibly be doing?" Kairi and the others were standing outside the door, pacing in the hallway. They had heard every word they'd shouted at each other and most of what they weren't yelling.

"Kairi, calm down. This is a big deal for them," Roxas said from his position on the floor. His knees were drawn up to his chest. He rested his head on them, his hands in his hair.

Hayner was watching him from across the hall. He stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Did you know about this?"

"Hayner!" Naminé scolded, shocked that he'd even suggest something like that.

"No, Naminé, it's alright. I deserve it," Roxas told her, grunting as he rose to his feet. He looked straight at Hayner. "No, I didn't know. I mean, I did…but I didn't…" He looked at the floor. His head was beginning to ache.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't know." He put his hand to his head, his eyes squeezed shut. Naminé put her hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas? Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She knew what that really meant. No, I'm not fine but more important things are happening so forget it until later, ok?

Sora rose. "Hey, I think they're coming out."

He was right. A moment later the door opened and they emerged. Riku had his arm around her. All signs of her tears were gone, though tear tracks were still visible on her face. She looked around at them all, eyes hovering on each of their faces. She was memorizing them, never wanting to forget them.

"Rena? Are you okay?"

She looked at her friends and smiled. "Yeah…I am now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Rena spent the next few days together, neither leaving the other's side for long. Riku even skipped half of his classes so he could stay with her. Sora and Kairi had explained enough to his teachers for him so they would understand and let him be. He would have done it himself, but repeating it over and over again would just be too painful.

They had three beautiful days of bliss together. And then the fourth day came.

It was dinner time and they were all getting their food. Rena hadn't been feeling too well that day, but thought nothing of it. Maybe she was getting a cold or something.

Riku had gone ahead of her and was already at their table, waiting for her. She had her food and was walking toward them when she stopped suddenly. She felt her tray slip through her fingers and fall to the floor with a clatter.

She put her hands to her head. Pain. Sudden, piercing pain. It was her whole world and it encompassed her. She ground her teeth together, determined not to scream. She looked up and saw Riku running toward her. She felt herself falling, and then…nothing.


	15. Chapter 13

Two days had passed before Rena woke again.

Naminé did all she could for her then left her alone in Riku's care. She knew he wouldn't leave the room at all today so she didn't even bother to try to convince him. She looked back at them sadly before shutting the door to Riku's room.

Rena lay on his bed while he sat in a chair beside her.

Rena weakly lifted her hand, cupping Riku's cheek. "It's alright," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

He covered her hand with his. "Yes it does," he said. "Right here." He touched his chest right over his heart.

She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I…I tried." She coughed, turning her face away from him. After a minute or so she looked back at him. "I…I don't know when…or even if…I can come back."

He shook his head. "Don't say that." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "Don't. I…I couldn't stand it." He shook his head. "I just…" He hung his head so she wouldn't see his tears. "This is all my fault."

"Don't cry…" She opened her arms. He gently lifted her into his arms and hugged her fiercely.

"Don't leave me here," he whispered into her hair. She felt so thin…When had that happened? He moved from his chair and sat down beside her on the bed, not letting go for an instant. She curled up in his lap, tears forming in her eyes. She was burning with fever. With one hand, Riku grabbed the blanket that was folded at the end of his bed and wrapped it tightly around her. She shivered and clung to him. Hot tears splashed down her face as she coughed again. She was so sick…but no medicine could do anything for her.

"I don't want to go back…" she whispered. "It's so…so dark there…so cold…I can't feel…anything… without you…it'll be so…so empty…Please," she sobbed. "I can't go back…" She put her arms around him as he rocked her back and forth. She clung to him as though he were her last tie to the world. And really…he was.

Riku couldn't speak. His throat was too thick with tears. But he couldn't keep the thoughts away. _Even in this world…I'll be empty too…_ He closed his eyes. Images of her ran through his mind. Rena smiling…laughing…dancing in the rain and pulling him out there with her…her face…her voice…Rena…

"Riku…" When she tried to talk she coughed.

"Shh…it's alright," he crooned, stroking her hair.

She shook her head. "No…Riku…I need to say this…" She pulled back from him enough that she could look him in the eyes. "I…" she swallowed hard. "You might see me again…but…it won't really be me…"

"What are you-"

"Please," she interrupted. "I haven't got much time." Riku looked horrified but didn't say anything. After a moment she continued. "My…my nobody…there might be one…when I'm gone. And…and she…she won't know…anything…not you, not my life…not even my name…" She coughed for a full minute before she could continue. "You…need to…to know…Riku…" She gripped his hand very tightly and, despite what she'd said, he knew it hurt. "She can't…she won't…she won't love you…But…but I…"

He gently put his finger over her lips. "I know." He smiled, his eyes shining. "I love you too." He lowered his head so their lips met for the first and final time. They didn't pull away, even as their tears ran together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naminé left, she came face to face with everyone. They were all sitting with their backs against the wall, completely silent. When they saw her they started to rise but she motioned for them to stay where they were. They didn't need to ask what would happen – they saw it in her eyes.

Roxas stood and went to her, holding her as she cried silently into his shoulder.

They all looked at one another. All they could do now was wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stayed silent even as the doorknob turned and the door slowly creaked open. The girls all cried silently and the guys tried not to.

Riku emerged, tears running freely down his face. In his arms, he carried Rena. Her head was tilted back, her eyes closed. One of her arms hung down out of his hold, completely motionless. He took a deep, silent breath of air before he turned away from them and started to walk down the hall.

Sora couldn't help himself. He called after his best friend. "Riku…"

Riku stopped and turned so they could see his face. "It's okay Sora," he said, his voice husky. "It's over now…It's all over now." He turned away and slowly walked down the stairs. They all knew what he'd meant. Riku may have lived, but Rena had taken his heart with him. To all appearances, he, too, was dead.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: In the last paragraph, there is quite a bit of swearing. Sorry. V.V

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, a funeral service was held. There weren't many people there, but those who came knew and loved her dearly. Not a single eye was dry. Rena's friends sobbed through the few words the preacher spoke, knowing it wasn't enough to say about her. Her casket lay on the grass on top of what would soon become her grave, the black wood of the coffin gleaming in the early morning sunlight.

The preacher finished and told them they could speak a few words if they wished, to bid their friend farewell. They looked around, thinking Riku would want to say something first. It was only then that they noticed he wasn't there.

"Look." Olette pointed to something beside the coffin that they hadn't noticed before. Roxas stood and lifted a sheet of paper and a single, blood-red rose. He pricked his finger on one of the sharp thorns but didn't even flinch.

"It says 'Rena, you always told me I could change,'" he said, reading what Riku had written. "'You always told me there was good inside me, but just now I can't see it. Not without you at my side. I can never forgive myself for letting you die. Though you will always be in my heart, you have left me here alone. I can never be whole again until I join you…probably in death.'" Roxas' voice faltered before he could speak those words. "'Tainted hearts shall never change. Forever yours, Riku.'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku watched from afar as the eulogy was read. He watched as Roxas stood and read the letter he'd left for her aloud. He didn't mind. He wanted the words to be spoken. He stayed hidden as each of his friends got up and said their farewells to Rena. He watched it all and didn't move, hidden in the shadows of the trees by the lake where they would bury her. He stayed though the others left. He watched them lower her casket into the ground, watched as they shoveled dirt on top of her.

He held a black, leather-bound book in his hands. She'd told him to find it and read it. He hadn't opened it once since he saw her picture in it. It was a book of the Nobodies – creatures of the World That Never Was. His tears had fallen on that page. He never wanted to look at it again because she was his weakness, but he knew that he would anyway. He wasn't strong enough not to.

Night had fallen before he moved again, heading slowly back inside as the shadows clung to him, welcoming the anguish in his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and the others were gathered in Roxas and Hayner's room, knowing Riku would probably want to be alone when he returned. They all sat in silence, crying occasionally in one another's arms. It was after dark when they heard him return.

At first, there was silence. Then they heard a loud crash, like he'd thrown something heavy. They heard him yelling, furious with himself. Then silence fell again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku threw his chair and the wall, not caring that it was smashed to pieces. He hated everything just then, especially himself. He had _let_ this happen.

He screamed his pain into the night as he fell to his knees. He started cursing himself as he hit the floor repeatedly with his fist.

"Damn you! What the hell is the matter with you? You're so damn pathetic! You couldn't even save one person and then you go to pieces! Well it's your own damn fault that she's gone! And she's never coming back! So get over it you pathetic bastard! Wake up you idiot! It's your own damn fault for loving her! If you weren't so emotional it wouldn't hurt so much, so stop it!" He could feel the darkness taking over in his heart, but he didn't care. He wanted it to come. It would take his pain away and to hell with the consequences. He didn't care that everyone within a 300 foot radius could hear what he was shouting. He didn't care that his friends were worried about him. He didn't care. He _couldn't_ care. He didn't _want_ to care. He felt reckless, but there was nothing he could do about it. He felt the Heartless being drawn to him. They knew he was easy prey at the moment and they wanted his heart. "You want it? Do you want my heart? Damn it, just take it! Take it away from me! It's killing me…" His voice was getting softer, tears filling his eyes. "It's choking me to death and I don't want it. It's empty… Just take it already…" He slumped to the floor, sobbing. "Damn it Rena," he whispered. "Why did you have to leave me?" He clenched his hand into a fist. "Rena…" he called. "Rena!" He cried her name over and over again, praying for her to answer. Even as his voice went hoarse he continued to call, willing her to answer. But he knew she never would.


	17. Chapter 15

Three days later, nearly everyone in the dorm was awakened to the sound of a desperate scream coming from the third floor. More specifically, Sora and Riku's room.

Hayner pounded on the door. "Sora? Sora! What's going on?"

A second later the door was thrown open to reveal Sora, eyes wide, hair disheveled as though he'd just woken up. He was still wearing yesterday's clothes. "Riku," he gasped. "Where's Riku?"

"He wasn't there when you woke up?"

Sora shook his head. "His bed isn't even slept in. I don't think he ever came back last night. I was going to stay up and wait for him but I fell asleep!" His eyes were full of worry.

Hayner took Sora by the shoulders and guided him back inside, pushing him into a sitting position on his own bed. "Alright. Calm down. Panicking isn't going to help us find him." Sora nodded and ran his fingers through his fly-away hair.

"He was here," Naminé said suddenly. They all turned to look at her. "Look." She pointed to Riku's bed. Laying on his pillow was the large, black, leather-bound book that had been his constant companion for days.

Sora got up, walked past Hayner, and reached out to it. The instant he touched the cover he pulled his hand back and yelped.

"What is it?" asked Hayner, looking concerned.

"He can't touch it." They turned to look at Roxas. He walked over to the book and picked it up with ease. "Haven't you seen the title? It's the book of Nobodies. It was created in the World That Never Was. Only a Nobody or someone who's from there can touch it, let alone read it."

"So how did Riku…?" Kairi couldn't even bring herself to finish her sentence.

Roxas shook his head as he opened the book. "I'm not sure…" He flipped through the pages absentmindedly. "Every kind of Nobody is listed in here, as is every Great Nobody."

"Great Nobody?"

Roxas nodded. "I'm a Great Nobody. Naminé is a Great Nobody. Axel, Demyx, Xemnas, Larxene…they were all Great Nobodies." He stopped when he reached the page he was looking for. He held up the book for them to see." They couldn't read the text but they understood the pictures well enough. On the left page was a picture of Roxas. Beneath it was a picture of Sora. At the top of the page was the number "XIII." On the right page was a picture of Naminé, a picture of Kairi beneath her. "It's all here, in this book…" He turned the book back so he could look at it and flipped through a few more pages. "But I'll bet I knew what he was looking for…" He stopped and ran his finger down the page. "Yes…this must be it…" He began to read aloud. "_'Many experiments were conducted in The World That Never Was, one among those being an experiment to create a sort of Queen who would hold all the Hearts that created the fabled Kingdom Hearts. To give her a form, every member of Organization XIII gave his (or her) blood, which in turn, gave her life.'" He paused, remembering. After a moment he continued. "'It worked, in a sense. The Queen was given life, a heart, and a mind. Her life force was the accumulated memories and emotions from the Hearts within her. But there was a problem. She was created in darkness, by darkness, and that's all she ever knew. But she was independent and all the Heartless and Lesser Nobodies were completely loyal to her, probably due to the fact that she had within her all of their Hearts. She was a very dangerous enemy for the Organization, so they instead made her an ally, mainly through the use of Organization members VIII and XIII.'_"

"You…and Axel?"

He didn't look up at Kairi. Instead, he nodded. He scanned the page with his eyes. "It goes on to say more about her, but it doesn't mention that there was one…person," he seemed unsure if that was the right word, "that made her get the idea to rebel. One who called himself Ansem." He looked at Sora. "You might remember him."

Comprehension dawned on his face. "Riku…"

Roxas nodded. "And you may also remember her…" He held up the book so they could see the only picture of the Queen that there was in the book. She stood with her hands clasped gently in front of her. Her expression was fixed and unsmiling, though the corner of her lip curled slightly. Her dress was dark red with a long skirt. On the floor on her right was a little black Shadow Heartless that clung to the fabric of her skirt. The Queen's black and silver hair was shoulder-length and layered, giving it a slightly spiky look. Around her neck was a black ribbon. Hung from it was a blood-red stone in the shape of a heart. Dark lashes framed her silver eyes. Her pale skin was a bright contrast to everything around her. It only took them a moment to recognize her.

Roxas swallowed hard. "She came to this world not too long ago, looking for _him_. He paused for a moment before he spoke her name. "She was Rena." He shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't recognize her…But she was so…different…Even her voice had changed…" He sighed. "I should have known…" He thought for a moment. "She must have blocked my memories of her…or at least made sure I wouldn't make the connection…"

"She can do that?" someone asked.

"Only with Heartless and Nobodies whose Hearts she possessed."

"But she doesn't have your heart," Sora pointed out.

"I know. But she did have my blood. It was all she needed." He held up his left hand to show them a deep scar across his palm where a knife had cut him some time ago. "We used it to make her, remember? I was a member of the Organization…" he added unnecessarily.

"But…Why would Riku want the book? I mean…he could look at her, but why would that make him leave?" They were surprised that it was Naminé who asked.

Roxas shook his head. "I don't know. I can find out…but…" He let his voice trail off.

Naminé shook her head. "No. Roxas, no! It's not worth the risk."

He looked her in the eyes, his expression completely serious. "Yes, it is. And I'm the only one that can do it, you know that."

"But they might kill you!" Her eyes were starting to fill with tears. "Please…don't…"

Roxas inhaled deeply, shut his eyes, and closed the book gently. He opened his eyes again, not looking at any of them. "I have to Naminé. He's my friend. And she…" His face hardened. "She's my Queen. She has my blood. And I have to know." He tucked the book under his arm and started to walk past them all. Before he could reach the door, Naminé stood defiantly in his way.

"You can't," she told him, her voice shaking. "They'll kill you."

"Not if she protects me." His eyes were on the floor.

"But you don't know that she will."

"And you don't know that she won't. Besides, Axel knows I'm coming. He'll help me." He hesitated and then looked up at her. "Please step aside."

"No! If they kill you, you won't be able to come back like you did the first time! You and I have been killed once and we can't do it again. Please!"

Roxas turned away from her. He set the book down on Riku's bed and lifted his hand, pointing it palm-out at the far wall. A moment later a dark portal appeared. He close his eyes as shadows began to crawl over him, inching their way up to his neck, covering all but his head. After a minute or so they disappeared and they saw that he was wearing his Organization uniform again. He reached up and pulled the hood over his hair, covering a good portion of his face. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a pair of gloves, and tugged them on. He then picked up the book and headed to the doorway as Naminé began to cry.

Just before he stepped through it, he turned back to look at them. "I might not return. Even if I'm successful, I might not entirely be me when I come home. I'll be gone for some time." He paused, then looked at Sora. "Take care of her for me, alright?" He didn't need to ask who Roxas had meant. Then the Nobody turned his gaze to Kairi. "Don't worry. Even if…something should go wrong…Sora isn't at risk. I wouldn't do that to him, or you." She smiled despite the tears in her own eyes. He'd known exactly what she'd been thinking.

Roxas took a deep breath and stepped through the portal. As soon as he was out of sight, the door to the World That Never Was disappeared. Naminé fell to the floor, trying not to despair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry this one was short. The rest of them are about this length. This is 15/20 (or 17/22 if you're counting the two extra chapters). I've had this finished for over a week now, but I haven't posted it. And I'm leaving on Monday for a week so I won't be able to keep up the one-chapter-a-day schedule thing until I get back. If I get enough people who want it, I'll post it all up either today or Sunday. If you can wait that's fine by me, I'll just post it when I get back. And if no one says anything I'll just wait, so don't blame me if you didn't say anything.

Well, that's about it. See ya.

Oh, and thanks for reading.

-Eevil hero


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, due to the popular demand of _one_ person I'm putting the rest of the story up. Please review so I have something to come back to. And thanks a billion to Broken Hearts Beat On. Only person that ever really reviews anymore and the only one that asked for the rest of the story. :D **sigh** One review last chapter, an all-time low. Please, someone, raise my self esteem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas entered the World That Never Was with apprehension. He had forgotten just how dark it was here…and how lonely it seemed.

He stepped into the world and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Once he got his bearings he headed off toward Castle Oblivion.

He hadn't gone far before he heard voices. Nobodies. He ducked into a side alley and pressed himself flat against the wall, trying to quiet his own breathing. He closed his eyes as they ran right past him.

He heard their voices. "Find him! The traitor's here and I want him found!"

"Traitor?" he whispered. Then he remembered. He sighed inwardly and shrugged. Traitor or no it was too late to turn back now. From then on he took the back roads, praying that he wouldn't be spotted and killed. Naminé would never forgive him if he died.

Then, just as he was beginning to relax, a dark portal opened in front of him and an Organization member appeared, his hood covering his face.

Roxas didn't hesitate. He summoned his Keyblades, holding them ready, sizing up his opponent, waiting for him to strike. But he didn't. Instead, he ran forward, knocking Roxas' Keyblades aside.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing? You're _supposed_ to be careful. Roxas, you idiot, put those away!"

Roxas did as he was told, glaring up at the newcomer. "Well you didn't have to startle me. You knew I'd be jumpy…What are you doing?"

The man pulled out his weapons, pushing Roxas back behind him. "Run. They know you're here. They're coming."

"But-"

"Just go!" He threw up a wall of fire between himself and his friend.

"Axel…"

"Go." His voice was a low growl. "Before I have to kill you, too." He looked back, smiled and winked. Then he threw the fire up ten feet into the air. Roxas blinked rapidly to clear his vision and ran, knowing that they may not ever meet again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooner than he was ready, Roxas reached Castle Oblivion. He walked up the street as it started to rain, the heavens pouring out their sorrow upon him. His boots clunked softly on the ground.

Someone stood on the top step leading to the castle, his back to Roxas. He knew Roxas was there but didn't turn. His hood was up for the moment, covering most of his face. Like Roxas, he didn't mind the pelting rain.

Roxas stopped, his eyes on man and nothing else. "Where is she?" he called, not really expecting an answer. The man didn't turn or give any other sign he'd heard, though Roxas knew he had. "Riku! I said, where is she?"

Riku laughed, head back. His hood fell off his head, silver hair gleaming in the moonlight. "Why do you care? She has nothing to do with you."

"I helped to create her. She's my friend. And so are you." He took a few steps forward.

"Stay back," Riku ordered. "You're no friend of mine. You let her die, too."

Roxas took another step forward. "She's not dead. She just can't stay in the other world – you know that. She's too full of darkness."

"Exactly." He turned to face Roxas. Like before, there was a blindfold over his eyes.

"You've rejoined the darkness…You're one of _them._" Roxas scoffed. "You're disgusting."

"Look at where you are, you pathetic Nobody. You're in the _world_ of darkness. What did you expect? _Of course_ I've rejoined the darkness. It's the only way." He smiled. "At least I'm not afraid. I'm not like you."

Roxas silently drew his Keyblades. "You're wrong! I'm not afraid of the darkness! But that doesn't mean I'll join it!"

"Then you will die." Riku drew his own Keyblade. They waited a fraction of a second, looking one another in the face, then charged, blades held to strike. Blades prepared to kill.


	19. Chapter 17

Roxas swung, aiming for Riku's head. Riku blocked it, but didn't see Roxas swing at his feet. He tripped, but as he fell he knocked Roxas' feet from under him, too. They rolled as they hit the ground, rising. Riku was faster, he struck Roxas' hand, causing him to drop one of his blades. Roxas ignored it and swung again.

The battle went on for some time. Both of them received several injuries, but Roxas was far worse for wear.

_When did Riku…become so…strong?_ He was breathing heavily, kneeling on the ground clutching his right side with his left hand. The tip of his weapon was jammed into the ground; he clung to the hilt with his free hand, keeping himself upright. Riku was breathing hard, blood dripping gently from his wounds, but he was smiling.

"Give it up Roxas. You can't beat me. You'll die if you keep this up."

"Ha! Are you kidding me?" Roxas looked up, eyes blazing. "I'm having the time of _my life!"_ He struck as he yelled the last two words. It was a direct hit, hitting Riku square in the face. He was knocked backward onto the steps. For a few moments he didn't move. For a sickening moment, Roxas thought he'd killed him. "Riku!" He ran up to his friend, dropping his Keyblade as he fell to his knees beside him.

Riku's blindfold had been cut in half, falling away from his face. His eyes were closed. "Riku!" Roxas cried. He shook Riku by the shoulders, silently begging him to wake up. He didn't. Roxas let go of him, tears clouding his vision.

Riku laughed evilly. Roxas looked up as he sat up, raising his weapon. "You know your problem Roxas?" he said as Roxas back up, still on his knees. "You care too damn much." He struck Roxas across the chest, sending him flying. He landed on his back in the street, rain falling on his face. He gingerly felt the wound on his chest. His hand came away covered in blood. He heard Riku laughing and looked up, meeting red eyes. "I told you, Roxas you fool. You can't beat me." He raised his blade for the killing strike. Roxas closed his eyes, prepared for the blow…

But it didn't come. Roxas opened his eyes. A girl in a dark dress stood between Riku and his prey. But…when had she gotten there? Her hair was flying back away from her face in the wind as she held her arms out, protecting the fallen.

"Riku stop!" she cried. "Wake up! He's your friend! Roxas! Don't you remember?"

Riku's head was bowed, one hand covering his face. He shook his head furiously.

"Can't you remember anything Riku? Or did you let the darkness take everything from you?"

Roxas raised a hand and reached toward her. "Rena…" She was going to get herself killed. His eyes lost their focus and she turned to him, her face changing. "N…Naminé?" He fainted, his hand splashing down into the mud on the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku please! Stop it! For your own sake as well as his!"

"For…for your own sake…" He spoke like he was half asleep. "You've said that…before…"

"Yes! Yes I did! Hold on to that memory Riku, don't let it go! Remember who you were! Let go of your hatred!"

"But…I let you die."

She shook her head. "No. No! I knew what would happen."

"But it was my fault!"

"Stop it!" Tears spilled down her cheeks. "That's not true! It's not true at all! Why can't you see that?"

"It's…it's all my fault…"

"No," she cried. She ran forward, throwing her arms around him. "No." She sobbed into his chest. "Give him back to me! Give him back! I don't know who you are, but you're not Riku!"

"Yes I am…That's my name…"

She shook her head. "No! Riku would …Riku would never…Riku would forgive himself!"

He put his hand to his head, trying to let go of the pain that filled his mind. The rain pounded harder, soaking him and the girl who clung to him. _I…I know her…_ It was so hard to think. Part of him _knew_ this girl and the boy who lay, unconscious, at his feet. He knew their names, but…who were they?

"Can't you remember?" she said between her sobs. "Riku…" Tears fell freely from her eyes. Finally, she pulled back, looking him in the eyes. She wanted to run from those horribly red eyes, but she couldn't. Instead, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, very slowly, she lowered his head until their lips met. Touching this phantom Riku made her skin crawl, but it was only other thing she could think of to get _her_ Riku back.

They didn't pull apart for a long time. Then Riku pulled back, eyes closed. He breathed in deeply and raised the hand holding the Keyblade. Then, though part of him screamed at him not to…he dropped it, letting it fall to the ground with a splash. He wrapped both arms around his love and held her close, never wanting to let go. Then, together, they faded away into darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas woke up a few days later. He was still in the World That Never Was – it was too shadowy to be anything else. He put his hand to his aching head and tried to sit up but a hand pushed him back.

"Don't even think about it," said a familiar voice.

Roxas shook his head. "How did you…get here?"

The voice laughed. "How else? By walking."

"But…the Nobodies…attack you?" He couldn't say the whole sentence.

His companion laughed. "Them? Kill me? Are you crazy?"

Roxas smiled and lay back. "Heh. Same old Axel." He fell back asleep.


	20. Chapter 18

Three days had passed and Roxas still hadn't come back. Naminé was worried. She barely ate or slept. When she did sleep, she had terrible nightmares that he'd been killed. She spent most of her time crying alone in her room, all thoughts of school forgotten.

"Naminé please. Starving yourself won't help him." Kairi had been begging her for days to eat. She knew Naminé tried but _couldn't _sleep because of her terrible nightmares.

Naminé shook her head vigorously. "I'm not hungry. You go on ahead."

Kairi sighed and put her arms around her friend. "At least come down. Reassure the others that you're alive?"

Naminé laughed. "I don't _feel_ alive." But she nodded and stood nonetheless, following Kairi out of the dorm and down to the mess hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naminé? Hayner? You both need to eat."

They looked up at Kairi, glanced at each other, and shook their heads. Roxas was Hayner's best friend. And Naminé…she didn't want to admit what she felt, not even to Roxas. That is, if she ever even saw him again.

Their friends all watched them, eyes sad. They missed Roxas and were worried about him, but they had nothing on what Hayner and Naminé must have felt. Well, then again, none of them had anything on Sora. Riku was _his_ best friend. Roxas was _his_ Nobody. Without Kairi, he'd have just been empty. Sure he had other friends, but those three were the ones he held closest in his heart.

They were all so consumed in their own thoughts that they didn't see when two people – both dressed in black – entered the mess hall. The taller one had his arm around his companion as the smaller figure leaned against him.

"Hey guys!" he called. Sora and his friend looked up. "This belong to you?"

Roxas smiled at them as they all stood and started to run to him. He pushed away from Axel, who'd been helping him to walk (he was still weak from his fight with Riku).

Roxas opened his arms as Naminé flew into them. He staggered, trying to stay upright.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Axel cried, catching Roxas before he fell. "Easy there Naminé. He can barely walk, even with my help." He shook his head, smiling down at his friend. "He shouldn't even be out of bed yet. But the idiot insisted on coming back. Said you would be worried." Axel shrugged, then looked around. "Maybe we should go someplace more private?" he suggested, eyeing the other students. The others nodded. A second later they were in Roxas and Hayner's room. They blinked. Axel smiled. "One of the perks of being a Great Nobody."

Naminé helped Roxas get to his bed. He sat and coughed, holding his side. Seeing her look, he smiled. "I'm alright Naminé. Really." He was breathing hard and she wasn't sure she believed him.

Hayner, however, totally accepted his answer. He slapped Roxas gently on the back. "You big jerk! You had us all worried? What did you do out there anyway?"

Roxas grinned up at him, though his expression was pained. "Ha. Nothing much. Just got into a fight with one of the most powerful beings in the World."

"Ooh, ouch. Fought Riku, huh?"

Roxas blushed. "Obvious huh? I didn't think he'd be that strong."

Hayner laughed. "Well, that's our Roxas for ya. Running in without thinking, like always." They all laughed.

"Roxas?" He looked up at Naminé.

"So, uh…who's hungry?" Axel asked. "I'm starved! Let's go." He ushered everyone else out of that room and into Sora's room.

Roxas coughed. Naminé felt his forehead. "You have a fever," she told him, shaking her head. "Axel was right, you should have waited." Her eyes betrayed her lie.

Roxas put his hand on her shoulder as he lowered himself down, lying on the bed. He closed his eyes. "I'll be alright," he assured her. His voice was soft. "It'll just take a while."

She realized his hand was still on her shoulder. She blushed and covered it with hers. He didn't open his eyes, but he smiled. He gently lifted her hand and lowered it to his side (it was more comfortable for him that way). She hesitated, then gently smoothed his hair away from his sweating brow. She could feel tears in her eyes. He looked so beautiful, lying there. Like an angel. A fallen angel, perhaps, but an angel all the same.

She sat there for a while, staring at him. Then she realized that he was asleep. Not wanting to wake him, she gently tried to pull her hand away but he squeezed it gently.

"Naminé?" he mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Don't go away…"

She smiled and lay down beside him, her head on his shoulder. She put her arm around him as she felt his hand on her waist, holding her to him. She closed her eyes, never wanting to leave his side.


	21. Chapter 19

Roxas had to stay in bed for several days after that. Naminé was allowed to stay with him because the local healer didn't "know enough about Nobodies to save my life let alone his." Both Roxas and Naminé seemed completely fine with that.

The next night after dinner, Sora and the others brought food up for them both. When they walked in, Naminé turned and gently put a finger to her lips and nodded at the bed where Roxas was sound asleep.

"You can stay," she whispered, "but be quiet, alright? He hasn't slept in a while and he needs it."

The others nodded, handed her the food, and spread themselves out, some sitting on Hayner's bed, others on the floor.

"Naminé…What happened to him? Do you know?" Sora asked. None of them had been able to talk to Roxas much since his return.

Naminé looked at Roxas and shook her head. "He didn't say much. He told me he fought Riku – that's how he got hurt so badly. But he also…" She shook her head. "He was delirious with fever, so it's probably not true…"

"What?" Hayner pressed gently.

"He talked about…her…Rena…" She smiled. "But it was probably nothing."

Sora opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"No…it wasn't…"

"Roxas!" Naminé gently scolded. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

He struggled to sit up on his own. It took some effort, but he finally did it. He rested his arms on his bent knees. "She was there…in the darkness…Before I passed out…" He shook his head. "Riku…Riku nearly killed me. But…she stopped him." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I…I don't know what happened. I passed out before I saw…" He suddenly straightened. "Oh! The book!" As soon as he said it, it appeared beside him much as the Keyblade would have. He picked it up. "I don't even remember dropping it. I guess when I drew my Keyblades on Axel." A few people gasped but he waved it away. "I didn't recognize him. He had his hood up." He opened the book and flipped through a few pages. He stopped suddenly, eyes wide. Then his face cracked into a smile. "Way to go Riku," he muttered.

"Huh?"

Roxas looked up, his smile turning into a grin. "Look." He held up the book, showing the page with the Queen's picture.

Where before her face was fixed, now she was smiling. It was obvious why. Riku stood behind her and slightly to her right (left in the picture), his arm wrapped around her waist, her hands on resting on his. On his shoulder was the little Heartless, holding Riku's hair for balance. Riku held it in place with his other hand. He was smiling, eyes shining. The whole picture brightened because of his and Rena's smiles. They looked so…happy.

"Read what it says!" Olette cried after a moment.

Roxas grinned and turned the book to face him again. "It's got some more of her history listed here. Just a sec, lemme find a good place…Ah." He began to read. _"'The Nobody Queen returned to the World That Never Was after a spending a short time in the Realm of Light. While she was there, she found someone from her past, named Riku, though he looked quite different from when they first met (see page 23). After her apparent death, Riku searched for her and returned to the W.T.N.W. to find her. (See page 46 for details). After a brief disagreement'_ - they really toned that down, didn't they? – _'with one of the greater Nobodies (see page 47), Riku and the Queen were reunited and faded into darkness together. Now they are ruling in a newly founded Hierarchy, with King Riku and Queen Rena acting as equals in their shares of the responsibility. They keep a baby Heartless (pictured above) as a sort of pet. All is at peace in the World.'_" He paused and his grin widened.

"What? What?" the others demanded.

"'_The King and Queen are expecting their first child in a few months' time.'_"

They sat there, frozen for a moment before all the guys stood and whooped in Riku's honor. Roxas laughed, seeing the girls blush and giggle.

"Wait wait wait!" he called over the noise. "There's more." They all settled down again to listen. After a moment Roxas continued. "_'The King and Queen are extending the hand of friendship to all Heartless and Nobodies, great and lesser alike, who wish to find someplace peaceful to live. They also welcome any Somebodies who would like to stay.'_" Roxas smiled. "I think they're happy." He glanced at Naminé and indiscreetly took her hand. She blushed slightly and smiled too.


	22. Chapter 20

The next morning, Roxas felt well enough to eat breakfast with the others, but Naminé insisted he had to wait another day. He groaned and rolled his eyes but in the end he agreed. To make him feel better, the others said they'd bring their breakfast upstairs to eat with him.

As soon as they all entered and Sora handed Roxas his plate of food, the blond noticed something.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, holding up an envelope. Sora shook his head –he didn't know. Roxas tore it open and unfolded it. "It's written in the same language as the book…" His eyes scanned it. "It's a letter from Riku!"

"Read it read it!" Kairi cried, bouncing in her seat. The others nodded vigorously.

He cleared his throat (mostly for effect) and read. "It's addressed to all of us. _'I'm sorry I left you all so abruptly, though I'm sure you'll understand why I did. I figured something out and realized Rena might still be alive. You see, while she died in the Realm of Light, she didn't die in the Realm of Darkness. Her body died because the Light was too much for it, but she is still able to function in this World. It has to do with the way she was created. I'm sure Roxas can explain it to you if you bug him enough.'" Roxas made a face. "'As you may be aware, Rena is expecting a baby in a few months, though it's only been a few days since I left you. She insisted I explain this, by the way. (Probably just to prove she got a guy as great as me haha.) Ouch…(she just hit me). Anyway, when I found her, or rather she found me, we faded into the essence of darkness. There, time knows no bounds. So, from our perspective, we've been gone for four months, give or take, while I think I left about a week ago your time, is that about right? Oh, Rena also wants me to invite you all to come stay with us for a few days, maybe longer, over the summer. We'd come visit you, but we're new at this whole ruling thing. Ha. Can you believe it? Me? A King? King Riku, how cool does that sound? But really, how stupid are they, letting me be the King?' _He drew a little winking smiley face," Roxas told them. "How cute. Anyway, where was I?" He took a moment to find his place, then continued. "_'Oh, and Roxas. I'm sorry I beat you up so badly. You put up a hell of a fight. I think I'm gonna have a few scars from that. It's better than Sora ever did._'" They laughed, though they knew it was a joke. "_'So yeah, anyway, just wanted to let you in on a few details. Ok, ok, I didn't really care if you knew or not. It was all Rena's fault. She's too soft. Ouch! (She just whacked me again! Pregnant women are scary!) Ok, ok! I give.' _The handwriting changes there. I think Rena took the pen from him. The handwriting's nicer, if anything. _'Ignore him. He's just trying to be smart. But seriously, we would love to have all of you stay with us for as long as you like. Life here is peaceful. I'm sure you'll be surprised to know the Heartless and Nobodies are very calm creatures when no one's trying to bend them to their own will. We hope to hear back from you soon. Have a good summer. Love, Rena. Oh, and Riku, too_.'"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later the school year was over and they were all on the train back home. Courtney and Sora had a heart-felt farewell when the train stopped in Radiant Garden. Selphie got off there. Tidus and Wakka were already there for a Blitzball tournament and she'd be staying with them. Pence left for an exchange program there, too. It got much quieter after that (meaning once Selphie left). The next stop was Twilight Town, then on to the Islands where Sora and Kairi would be going alone. This particular train only stopped in those three places, so there weren't that many students. Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi were in on the train with them, but after everything that happened that year they decided to leave them alone for the time being. (See? Seifer's a good guy deep down!...Very…deep…down…haha).

Roxas and Hayner couldn't wait to get home. They liked school well enough, but they wanted summer to come, hoping it would be better than the last one had been.

Roxas looked down at Naminé, who'd fallen asleep on his shoulder, clutching his hand, and smiled. He looked to his right at Hayner and then Olette. They were asleep, too. It would take them two more hours to get home, so he didn't try to wake them. He looked straight across and Kairi, who was stretched out on the seat beside Sora, asleep, too. Then he looked at his other, who's eyes were wide open.

Sora spoke, keeping his voice down. "Look, Roxas…I never really got the chance to apologize…for what happened when we-"

"Forget it," Roxas interrupted. Sora opened his mouth to argue. "No, really. Forget it." He smiled. "I'm actually really glad things happened the way they did."

"You are?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. If not for that, I might never have left for work so early that day…"

"What are you talking about?"

Roxas' smile turned sad but stayed in place. "At first I was angry. I wondered how you could have rejected me, even with the images my memories haunted you with. You were too good at heart and couldn't stand to see them. No, let me finish." Sora closed his mouth. "One night I went to bed so steamed up that I woke up three hours earlier than I should have. I decided I needed to blow off some steam and left to deliver my packages for that day. And it was the same day…" His voice trailed off.

"The day you found Hayner?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. The day I found Hayner." He smiled up at Sora. "So thanks. Thanks for being so good."

Roxas closed his eyes and leaned his head back as the train rolled on. He could feel it then – this summer would be a good one.


	23. It's All Coming Back to Me,,,The True,,,

A/N: This is for all of you that stumble across this story and all those that have it on alert or any such thing. This story is and has been officially over, but as I promised I've begun a sequel. I'm sorry it took so long. I actually had the prequel a while ago but then wouldn't let me see anything when I logged on. Like, I'd sign in, click my stats for example and the page would be completely blank. The links on the right were still there, the chart was there but it was empty. So yeah, couldn't really do anything. Dunno what the problem was but it's apparently fixed now? Let's hope it stays that way.

Anyway, name of the new story is "Finding my Light." Spur of the moment title. Kinda bad, but it was all I could think of. Link is below. Copy and paste into your browser or find the direct link from my author page. :D

As always, thank for reading! Love you all!

-Eevil hero

you don't remember what was going on, re-read the last two chapters, or the brief summary below.

School year is over. Riku and Rena expecting a baby. Roxas doing better, now kind of together with Naminé. Sora still with Courtney, but not for long (for all you SoKai fans whom I promised some SoKai-ness in the sequel. It's coming soon. I promise :D )

See? Told you it was brief. :D


End file.
